A New Life
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: She was Bobby's daughter and Sam's wife.  A promise made at the gates of Hell changes everything she knew.  Could the Sons of Anarchy help her keep her promises?  Juice/OC
1. Goodbyes

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Goodbyes**

"Where is this nexus Cas?" I asked the angel as I finished packing up my car.

"A small town called Charming in California. None of the angels will bother you, it's neutral ground and if you don't wish to hunt you will not be dragged into anything." He stood beside me as Dad came out of the house with a package in his hands.

"Cas, can I talk to my daughter alone please?" Dad asked and Cas nodded before walking a bit away.

"Dad, it was his last request, do you want me to ignore his last request?" I could hear the desperation in my voice and looked away.

"No Ari, I want you to go, get the hell out of this life. I just wanted to give you this before you left." He handed me the bag and I smelled a familiar smell.

"What is this Daddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes as I clutched the bag.

"It's just some of Sam's clothes and some of his weapons. I knew you'd want something to remember him by." I nodded and Dad pulled me into his arms. "I love you so you better drive safe and let me know when you get to your new home."

"I will Dad, promise me you'll be safe. I already lost one man in my life, for good this time, and I can't lose you." I moved my arms and held him tight.

"Ariel, it would be a good time for you to move on." Castiel's voice reminded me that time was of the essence if I wanted to get out of South Dakota unscathed.

"Fine ya idjit. I love you, don't forget your old man." He gave me a smile and an extra squeeze as the angel got impatient.

"Bobby, I know she is your daughter but time is of the essence." His voice got through to Dad who released me and ran a hand over my face.

"You get goin' girl and this isn't a goodbye, it's a see-you-later." He walked me to my car and watched as I drove away, away from everything that I knew.

Down the road I made a call I promised myself I wouldn't but I had to see how he was doing. He had lost a brother and I had lost a lover. We shared pain and we shared a promise.

"Dean here." He sounded as miserable as I felt and tears welled in my eyes again.

"Hey Dean." I heard a sound of relief from his end.

"Ari, how are you?" He asked with an almost desperation in his voice.

"I'd say good but you know I'd be lying. I'm moving to a new town honey, taking care of my promise." I saw the turn off to the Interstate and took it. It would take me a couple of days to get to Charming but as long as I didn't stay in one place too long I'd be fine.

"Please tell me it's in Wisconsin. Lisa and I could put you up if you came here."I felt bad about disappointing him but I had too.

"I can't, Cas found me a place where my Messenger status won't matter. I'm going to be completely cut off from the life; it's exactly what Sam wanted. I'm also going to distance myself from you babe. It's the only way we can keep our promises to Sam." I held my tears in check so I could still see the road

"I see what you mean, distance me all you want, just don't cut me out." I could hear his voice thicken and it broke my heart even more than it was.

"Never, I'm on the Interstate now so I need to pay attention to the road. I'll call every once in a while to tell you how I am. I love you Dean, you'll always be my best friend, my brother." This time I couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

"I love you too." He hung up, Dean was never one for displays of emotion.

I pulled off on the next on ramp and found a rest stop. I couldn't handle the road anymore. My life had always been about goodbyes and this last month had been a doozy.


	2. Greetings

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Greetings**

It was my second day in Charming and I was bored out of my mind. The motel didn't have cable or wireless and the only diner in town had the worst pie I had ever tasted. I usually occupied my time doing research or hunting. I needed a job and decided that today would be the day to find one. As I drove around town the only place that was of any interest to me was a garage near the outskirts. It didn't look like they were looking for help but I could be very convincing. I drove in the parking lot and stopped near the knot of men at the garage entrance.

"Can we help you sweetheart?" A guy with a Scottish and a work shirt asked as he looked at my car. A low murmur of appreciation came from the rest of the guys as they saw Stevie. My 1968 Mustang GT was always a source of interest to anyone with knowledge of cars.

"Tell me you need this thing test driven." One of the guys, a guy with a Mohawk and head tats said as he ran a hand lovingly over Stevie's hood.

"If she does I'm doing it." Another guy with amazing eyes and a nasally voice said as he pushed his way in front of the head tat guy.

"I don't need help, I need a job. I was hoping your garage could help me out with that." A laugh came up from the guys and I simply leaned against my car. I was a woman raised in a world where men had all the power. I was used to this machismo, hell Dean was the king of machismo.

"We already have enough gearheads around here girly. I mean this car is a thing of beauty but I don't think a woman has a place in our garage, outside the office anyway." Mr. Nasal said by way of intimidation but failed miserably.

"Let's ask Clay, it couldn't hurt." Head tat guy said as he gave me a once over and his eyes lingered over my defined biceps.

"Juicyboy's right. If nothing else we'd have something nice to look at this morning. Pull up to the side garage lass." I nodded and got in Stevie without a second thought. Whoever this Clay was he was obviously the head honcho.

By the time I got out of the car an older man with curly salt and pepper hair and arms full of tats wearing a cut came out. Now I knew I had to be my most respectful. I had tangled with Mongols and Wizards in the past and the occasional Mayan so I knew what I was up against but I had helped to fight the Legions of Hell. Impressing the Pres of an MC would be a cakewalk; at least I hoped it would.

"This is the girl we told you about Clay." Head tat said nervously as he looked at the ground.

"I can see that Juice, go take care of the transmission. I'll handle this." Head tat, now identified as Juice, nodded quickly and rushed into the garage. "First things first, what's your name sweetheart."

"I'm Ariel Singer, sir, and I need a job." Simple and to the point, just like Daddy had taught me.

"I get that, what can you do?" Oh he was good and I had to smile.

"I can repair anything on wheels, from eighteen to two. I don't have any formal training but I grew up in a garage and had a wrench in my hand as soon as I could hold it. I can show you what I can do if you let me." I could tell I had piqued his interest and decided to let him make the next move.

"I'll give you a trial run, we have a blown transmission on a Ford Explorer if you fix it by the end of the day I'll hire you on a probationary period. You screw up and you're out on your ass and no tears will help you."I held in a laugh, he had no idea what kind of woman I was but I would enlighten him.

"You got it." I took off my jacket and stuffed it in Stevie while I put on one of my grave digging shirts. He followed me into the garage where I found Juice, the head tat guy, underneath a Ford Explorer that had seen better days.

"Hey, boss man says this is my gig now. You should go find something else to do in the meantime." He rolled out from under the vehicle and gave me a curious look.

"You serious?" He grabbed a rag and wiped his hands down while I nodded. "No shit, the tools are right there and I can help you find anything you need."

"Very chivalrous of you. I can do this on my own." I waited as he got out of the way then I got to work.

They had all the parts I needed and were well stocked so I just had to glance around to find the tools. My only fight of the morning was with Mr. Nasal, who I came to learn was Tig, when I needed the hydraulic jack. Luckily, I had an ally in the Scotsman who offered the only assistance I accepted, and managed to lay claim to the jack for about an hour. After four grueling hours I had the tranny fixed and even managed to do a full tune-up. The Explorer was road worthy once more.

"How are things coming along out here sweet thing?" I resisted rolling my eyes at the Pres who was clearly trying to make me uncomfortable and showed him the work I had done.

"It's done and I even managed a tune up." He brought the Explorer to the hydraulic jack and raised it in the air as he started examining it with the precise eyes of a man just looking for a fault. He seemed like he'd be tough but fair and I knew that I did a good job.

"Good, sturdy you even managed to fix the loose muffler. I'll have one of the boys see how she handles on the road. Once I get that report back, we'll discuss your future employment at Teller-Morrow Automotive." He gave me a wide, pretty condescending smile and I gave a small smile in response.

"Thank you sir."He nodded and I leaned against the bench, unwilling to leave the garage.

By the end of the day my probationary period at Teller-Morrow had begun. Most of the guys were against a "gash" working on the premises but I had a few allies. Juice and the Scotsman, who I learned was Chibs, were in my corner and even the Pres, Clay, thought I was a hard worker. I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I would do my damndest to find a way to fit in this town. It's what Sam would have wanted.


	3. Hard Questions

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Hard Questions**

"What does your husband think about you working here?" I was in the office hanging up a key when Clay's wife Gemma came up behind me trying to be stealthy. I'd been stalked by Wendigos so I'd heard her coming a mile off.

"If he were still alive he'd be fine with it. He died in May." I felt my chest tighten but I refused to show weakness in front of this woman, she seemed like the kind of person who exploited and manipulated the weaknesses in others and I refused to give her any ammunition against me.

"I knew you were a widow. The amount of hours you work here, and the ring, there was no other explanation." I turned around to see her studying me.

"As much as I'd love to dissect my personal tragedy I need to get to work." I tried to get out the door but she blocked it.

"You're a smartass, I like that. It shows that you're a fighter and you need to be one out there. Do you have a place to stay? Juice says he's seen you at the motel outside town. If you're gonna stay in town you need a more permanent space." I could tell she was trying to be nice, in her own way, but I hated being cornered. It was a survival instinct.

"I've been here a month but I haven't had time to do any apartment hunting." Honesty seemed to be the best policy with Gemma.

"You're taking tomorrow off. I'll ok it with Clay. You need to take care of yourself and a good start to that will be to find you a place to live. I'll go with you, help you find the right place." She nodded to herself and I knew nothing short of death would stop this from happening.

"Whatever you say Gemma, I really do have to get back to work. Just call me tomorrow since I know you have my number and we'll work out a plan." She gave me a triumphant smirk and moved from the door.

I waited until I was a good distance from the garage and I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This was the new life I had chosen to live and it was almost as fucked up as the one I'd left. Now instead of fighting monsters and demons I was fighting a biker queen and trying to remain on the king's good side. This life was almost harder. My only bright spots so far had been Juice, Chibs and Jax who tried to make sure I was comfortable while the other guys hazed me mercilessly. I knew part of the protection came from the fact that they each wanted in my pants, but I had made it clear that that wasn't happening. At least I hoped I had made it clear. As I sat down to lunch at one of the picnic tables Juice came bounding up and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I liked him a lot but he was the most persistent and hit on me all the time.

"Hey Ari, I heard you were going apartment hunting tomorrow. I thought I could help you out a bit." He took out a bunch of papers from his back pocket and set them in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked as I pointed to the papers and took a bite of my sandwich while he sat down and stole a chip.

"Some rental applications, I thought you could fill them out, just get it out of the way." He grabbed another chip and I slapped his hand away while he grinned at me.

"Yeah I'll do this tonight. Wanna go to the range with me after work. It's been a while since I went on a night shoot and I'm a bit rusty." He had been so nice to me lately that I thought I'd return the favor.

"I'd really love to but we've got some club stuff to take care of. Maybe another night, I could take you to dinner first, make it a d-" I cut him off with a finger to the lips and shook my head.

"Juice I like you but I'm not going out with you, or anyone else in this garage. You don't shit where you eat and I have enough issues as it is." There was hurt in his eyes but he recovered quickly.

"You say that now but you'll change your mind. I have Latin charm on my side." He grabbed a handful of chips and ran off while I finished my sandwich and bagged up the chips again.

I walked back to the garage and tossed the bag to Juice. He smiled and helped me with the Charger that needed some customization work. We worked in companionable silence before Clay took him and the rest of the guys out of the garage and had me lock up. I left the garage and ran into Gemma, who had apparently been waiting for me.

"Clay's giving you the day off tomorrow. I thought we'd get a jump on things." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Listen, thank you for taking an interest in my wellbeing Gemma but I'm a grown woman. I can handle my own shit." I expected her to be offended but she merely looked at me.

"I don't doubt that for a minute honey but what you're doing isn't healthy. You come here, work and leave. It's your routine, you need to find something else to occupy your time or you'll go crazy. I had my son and this club, if I didn't I would have been in the same boat as you when my first husband died. Just come with me and we'll talk this out. I don't bite." I had to smile at her.

"That's not what I heard." She laughed and I got in her car, eager to get whatever bonding exercise she wanted to do over.

We wound up at one of the small restaurants in town going over the rental apps Juice had gotten for me. I hadn't noticed at the garage but he had put himself, Gemma and Jax as references, obviously on the queen's orders. She helped me weed through the undesirable neighborhoods and found three apartments that were in my price range and still livable.

"I know Bertie; she'll take you on without any problem. I saw your credit report I doubt any of them will turn you down." I knew they'd been hacking my accounts. One of my friends at Quantico, who kept a close eye on my files, said that the gamut had been pulled on me and it didn't matter. It was all the stuff I wanted people to see, no harm in my employer checking up on me, nor the club looking into their best interests.

"Do you think any of these places has a crawlspace? I have a lot of skeletons to bury." She laughed but had no idea how serious I was.

After the impromptu dinner she took me to the range for some night shooting. Apparently Juice had been filling her in on our conversation today and I was actually grateful. There is no release greater than shooting shit, except maybe a good salt and burn. As we drove back to the garage so that I could get Stevie I decided to ask Gemma the question that had been plaguing me since the morning.

"Why are you doing this all Gemma? For the last month you've been keeping me at arm's length, now you're pulling me in and recruiting the guys to help me. I'm confused." I got as good of a look at her as I could and she pulled over.

"Why? You're becoming family and we take care of our own. I know you pulled a gun on that Mayan piece of shit who broke into the garage, you could have been killed and according to Clay there was no hesitation. You've checked on my junkie whore of a daughter-in-law, just because Jax asked you to. You even brought her to her appointments with no questions. For the last month you haven't just been doing shit for the garage, you've been doing shit for the club and it's time we do shit for you. I want you to have a place because I want you to stick around. You've proved yourself and that should be rewarded." She looked at me and dared me to contradict her.

"I didn't do any of this looking for a reward. I just want to work and keep my mind free of the shit. I like Jax and it's not like he asked me to do something horrible, as for the gun. Clay is alpha and someone was threatening him. My instinct is to immediately protect the leader. No hesitation, no fear." It was a mantra John had taught me when I was young and it had saved my ass more times than I could count.

"If you had a dick, you'd be a Prospect by now."I looked at her in surprise; there was no greater compliment to come from the queen herself.

She brought me back to the garage where I collected Stevie and my things. I couldn't help my smile as I thought about Gemma's confession. I was becoming family. I finally had a place to belong.


	4. Side Endeavors

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Side Endeavors**

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?" I looked at Juice, Clay and Tig who were gathered around my computer with my files spread around the room. They hadn't exactly ransacked the place but it was a lot worse for wear.

"Just checking out a rumor darlin'. Gemma was supposed to keep you occupied this afternoon." He glanced behind me but didn't see Gemma, who was busy shopping for Wendy at Jax's request.

"I have nothing to hide from you guys, a B&E seems a little harsh just to investigate a rumor." I started tidying up my files while Tig snorted.

"Nothing to hide? You're on tons of government watch lists, hell Interpol. Juicyboy found it all. There's a lot of shit you haven't told us, sweetcheeks. What about that ring on your finger? You ever gonna tell us about that?" He was always giving me shit but for the first time he seemed serious in his jabs.

"All you had to do was talk to Gemma about this? She knows." Tig was the very_ last _person I wanted to talk about Sam. He annoyed me and at times scared me, so detailing my personal tragedy was definitely on the list of no-no topics.

"Stop, we're here because there are rumors going around that you make fake ID's, passports and shit like that. From this little set up here, we're guessin' those rumors are true." He turned to look at me and I nodded, getting an innocent look on my face.

"Yeah, they're true and again, all you had to do was ask. Does SAMCRO want in on the business? I am making quite a tidy profit." I had my files neat enough for my liking and dumped them back in the file box they were taken out of. I was just glad they hadn't found the guns and other sundry weapons I'd stashed in the crawlspace. It was a short-lived gladness when I looked into my kitchen, "fuck."

"That's another thing. You plannin' a war? Most of those weapons are illegal, where'd you get 'em." Clay kept his tone light but I knew there'd be hell to pay if I didn't come clean.

"I'm not planning a war. I was raised by a man who was. I've accumulated all of those weapons through the years but all of the sawed-offs are mine, I made those babies. I'm sure you've seen my file from the FBI. I grew up with the Winchester brothers. I got out but the mark was left on me. I don't feel safe without those weapons. I do have a connection in Israel if you want some high-quality automatics." It was close enough to the truth to be a really good lie.

"Yeah, your FBI file was full of troubling things to say the least. I didn't question you because you're a hard worker and were doing shit for the club but this fake ID bullshit could've helped us and you sat on it. What am I supposed to think about that?" Clay lobbed veiled threats at me while Juice stared at the floor.

"I don't know about you Clay but I try to keep silent about my illegal activities. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but honestly I just started doing this a couple of weeks ago, something to fill the time since I've been spending less of it at the garage. If I would've thought about it I would've told you and had you in on it from the beginning. I'm offering you an in now. SAMCRO want a piece of the action?" I stood with my arms at my sides, no threat and no invitation, allowing him to interpret it in whatever way he wanted.

"Yeah, we want in. Next time you think about doing something like this." He waved his hand in the vicinity of the set up, "You tell us and let us decide. Don't force our hand again."

He nodded to Tig who followed him out of my apartment. Juice stayed behind and this time I did cross my arms as I glared at him. He had betrayed me and I wasn't going to let it pass.

"Listen Ari-" I cut him off by putting a hand up.

"I thought we were friends Juice. If you had these suspicions you could have come to me and I would have set up a meeting with Clay. Now I'm on some thin fucking ice with the club and probably Gemma. I have nowhere else to go, Juice." He looked sad for a second, before resolve entered his eyes.

"_You _could have told _me_ what you were up to. I shouldn't have had to find out from my Wop snitch that you were selling high-quality docs to the mob connections around here. This is a big fucking deal Ari and you fucked up. I didn't ask because I didn't think you'd be honest. Hell the only reason I know half the shit about you that I do is because I hacked your files and there are a lot of fucking files. Ariel Darla Singer, daughter of survivalist and absent mother, girlfriend to serial killer and genius with a 169 I.Q. who did nothing with it, who works in a garage in Charming, Cali. " He threw up his arms and I took a step back. He was angry and I'd never seen him as anything but a good-natured dope that had a thing for me. This made him more real.

"I'm sorry I blamed you, you're right I fucked up." I turned my back on him and walked into the kitchen trying to stop the tears that had started to flow. I heard his boots heavily on the floor and felt his arms around me. I stiffened and he held me until I loosened up and turned in his arms. He let me cry as he ran his fingers through my hair. He didn't whisper the meaningless words of comfort and just gave me a solid presence to hold onto, proving that he really was a friend.

"Was that the first time you cried?" He asked as we sat down to a quick dinner later that night. After I had finished my marathon cry he had helped me put away my weapons and clean up the apartment a bit. He admitted that Tig had been a bit overzealous but Clay had reined him in.

"First time in almost three months. Sorry you got the brunt of everything." I speared my steak and almost smiled as he looked questionably at the steamed squash.

"This is really yellow." He poked at it like it was going to come alive and eat him.

"That means it's good." I gave him a weak smile and he took a tentative bite then proceeded to polish them off.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything that's been happening and I don't just mean today. I should've paid attention to that ring on your finger. It's just that you're so hot and know cars and are as good at hacking as I am. Not to mention you know your way around a gun. I don't see how I can be blamed for being into you." He blushed a little at his word vomit and I cast my eyes to my plate.

"Don't apologize Juice, I mean I've tried to warn you away at every opportunity but it feels nice to be wanted and come first for once. Hell I was my husband's consolation prize, the love of his life died and I was just there. God, I'd loved him since I was sixteen but he loved her. The sad thing was that he still barely noticed me, even when we were married, but he was my everything." My smile turned sad and Juice nudged my leg to get my attention.

"Not to speak ill of the dead but he was an idiot. I'm not even your husband and you're the first thing in my head in the morning, hell I think about you all day. I'll back off now, you're still hurting but when you're ready to live again, I'll be waiting. I'm not saying that I'm not gonna get laid when I have the chance but I'll be ready when you are." He went back to eating and we finished our meal in silence before he gave me a peck on the cheek and went out the door. I watched his retreating back and thought about what it could mean to be with him, I was unbelievably attracted to him and couldn't deny that. As I thought of Juice's hands and his smile I felt things stir that I thought had died with Sam and I almost felt relieved. Maybe I could move on and really fulfill the promise I'd made him.


	5. Nexus Schmexus

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Nexus Shmexus**

"Please, please, please. Pick up, pick up, pick up." I begged my phone as I watched the unconscious man I had tied to the chair in the center of the Devil's Trap. I was in the Nexus, it was supposed to be a supernatural void, yet here I was staring at a demon I had found following me. I could sense evil, a perk from being the Messenger, and this fucker was setting off my senses like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Hey Ari, isn't today your day off?" When I heard Juice's voice I almost cried. I needed help and he was the only one I trusted enough to ask.

"Yeah it is. Listen I really need your help, like _really _need it. I'm stranded at that old gas station on the way to Lodi. Could you come pick me up?" I hoped I sounded desperate enough.

"Stranded? Ari , Stevie runs perfectly. What's up?" He was concerned but I couldn't tell him. He had to _see_.

"Just get here and please, _hurry_…" I let my voice drift off and hung up.

I needed back up. It had been three months since I last hunted and I was happy to see that I wasn't rusty. The only problem was that it had been even longer since I'd hunted alone. I needed help stashing the body if he died or taking him someplace far away. The worst thing about this all was that the demon had decided to possess a Mayan; yep this was going to bring war on SAMCRO's head. About ten minutes later the demon was starting to come around and I heard the sound of a bike pulling up. I went out to greet him and he looked really worried.

"Thank god you're here. Before we go in there I need to know that you'll keep everything you see in there between us. No one can know, not even your brothers. You're the only one I can trust with this." I put my hand on his face and made sure he saw the honesty in my eyes.

"This is that bad?" He asked and I nodded, my hand never leaving his face and my eyes never leaving his.

"Everything you know about this world will change once you go in there. I'd tell you to go back to the garage, if I didn't need you so much." I took my hand away and stepped back.

"I told you before I'm here for you. I'll keep this secret." I knew he was being honest and I took his hand and led him into the gas station. My prisoner was awake and laughed when he saw us.

"Well, if it isn't the Messenger, who's Papi? I guess you have to slum it since Winchester's dead." I got pissed and threw a bottle of holy water on the demon. It hissed and steam rose from him. I looked back to see Juice staring in shock.

"What the fuck is this Ari? Why'd you kidnap a Mayan?" He looked shocked and deeply troubled.

"Listen to me, that thing is not a Mayan. It's simply using the Mayan's body as a host. It's a demon and it's been following me for two days I just needed to find a way to capture it. Usually I have a partner to help me with the muscle work."He didn't believe me, but he would.

"Oh, Jean Carlos, don't think too hard or that tiny brain will short circuit. No intelligent conversations with this one huh? I can't wait to drag him down into the pit; Sam would love to meet his replacement." It chuckled and I started whispering a prayer under my breath as it shrieked.

"How the fuck does he know my name?" Juice was getting angry; it was good I could use that anger to help me.

"Are you really that stupid? I'm from hell, the only thing to do down there is buy and sell information and your girl there is a very popular commodity. You're with the Messenger, but now that the Apocalypse has been averted she's fair game. The rewards will be great when we drag her down." Before I could say anything Juice stalked up to the demon and clocked it. He continued beating the demon while I readied more holy water.

"Juice, back away."I said as I wrapped my Star of David around my wrist and kissed it.

Juice backed away and stood by me while the demon hissed and cursed and tried to get out of the Devil's Trap. I prepared myself for the exorcism and Juice started moving around the Trap, instinct telling him not to touch it. As he got around to me again I started the exorcism.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo, draco maledicte.  
Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,  
te rogamus, audi nos._

As I said the last word the demon burst from the man's mouth and drove itself through the floor. Juice stared in shock as the demon was banished and moved his eyes to me as I doused the man in a bucket of holy water and washed away the Devil's Trap. His look changed from shock to intensity and I was forced to look at him.

"Any questions?" I tried to lighten the mood but the intensity in his eyes never wavered.

"That _thing_ was a demon. God exists?" The truth of everything hit him and I had to guide him to the counter at the back of the room.

"Yeah, god, the devil, the heavenly host and the legions of hell. They exist and have been a pain in my ass for years." I smiled as I saw the puzzle pieces come together in his head.

"Are you ok? Did that thing hurt you?" He took my face in his hands and studied me.

"I'm fine Juice, I got the drop on him. That reminds me." I went to my bag and brought out the syringe I had prepped. After I made sure the man had a strong pulse I jammed the needle into his arm and brought down the plunger. Then I got out a bottle of Jack and doused him.

"What did you just do?" He walked over and helped me untie the guy.

"I just made sure he'll be out for a few more hours and the Jack will make him think he was on the bender of all benders. I need to know you're with me in this. His bike is parked out back and I can't drag him back out there. I also need help cleaning out this place. Are you with me?" He didn't say a word as he brought my body to his and kissed me.

The kiss took me away from the moment and I got lost in the smell and feel of Juice. It felt so good that I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. As his tongue moved against my lips I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to move against mine and the kiss deepened. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to assist him. He carried me to the counter and ran his hands under my shirt as my heart hammered in my ears. A moan came from the man and it snapped me out of the lust induced trance, I broke the kiss and reluctantly pulled away.

"I really, _really_, want to continue this, but we should take care of the issue over there." I nodded to the chair. He rested his head on my shoulder and growled but moved away from me.

"Let's carry him out first." He directed and I nodded in agreement and hopped from the counter.

With Juice's help the man was carried out and dumped next to his bike. He also helped me remove all sigils and symbols from the floors and walls. Once I gave it a good once over and saw that it was clean I allowed Juice to press me to the wall. The make out session was heated and delicious but it wasn't enough for either of us. Juice had me get Stevie and he followed me home where we finished what we started.


	6. Aftermath

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Aftermath**

Juice and I dozed as a breeze blew through the open window. The sex had been fast and almost brutal in its intensity. I had needed it that way and Juice was very perceptive. I laid my head on his chest and drew designs in the sweat on his chest with my fingertip while I listened to his heartbeat. I thought I would feel terrible, like an adulterous bitch the first time after Sam. What I felt instead was almost a sense of relief as a weight was lifted off my shoulders and a pain I didn't know I held let go of my heart. I still missed Sam, still loved Sam but I knew I could love again and was starting to fall for the man lying beneath me.

"What are you thinking about?" Juice asked as he began tracing the tattoos that covered my back with his fingertips.

"I don't know what this is between us, but I want to see if it can be more." I didn't want it to be a one-off thing.

"Thank god, I was worried this was just adrenaline fueled fucking." He rolled us to our sides and pressed me closer.

"I'm still mourning so it's going to take me some time to come to terms with this. Please bear with me?" I asked and he smiled before he kissed me again.

We stayed in bed the rest of the day and only got out to take a quick shower together and pay for our takeout. The next day we had to go back to work and I was nervous. The last thing I wanted was the guys thinking I was an easy lay but I should have trusted Juice. He didn't treat me any differently. He teased me, flirted and offered assistance whenever I needed it, standard Juice behavior. I thought no one was the wiser until Gemma called me into the office.

"Hey Gemma, need help with something?" I asked as she had me sit.

"Just need to talk sweetheart."Her sweet tone raised red flags.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" I eased my heart and slowed my breathing as I sat.

"What happened yesterday? Juice left the garage to help you with something and no one sees either of you until this morning and you're acting like a couple of horny teenagers sneaking around. There's no shame in using sex as a source of comfort babe and Juice is all too happy to provide that balm." She pulled the chair close to mine and set her hand on my knee.

"I don't know what we are Gemma. I had a breakdown yesterday and Juice was the only person who entered my mind. He was my only call. He came to take care of me and one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm in bed with Juice. I don't regret it and I'm not ashamed. It was what I needed and I want to see if we could possibly be something more." I looked at Gemma and she smiled.

"Was that so hard?" She leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Don't ever regret seeking comfort, especially from Juice. That boy thinks the sun rises and sets in your eyes."

"I don't know how I feel Gemma. I thought I'd feel like some adulterous whore, like I'd betrayed Sam, but I don't feel like that. Sam knew he was going to die and told me to move on, I'm starting that process. You don't think it's too soon do you?" I honestly wanted her opinion.

"From what you've told me about your husband I don't think it's soon enough. Juice already loves you. A blind man could see you mean the world to him. Give it time if you need to but let it grow. You owe it to yourself." I nodded and she moved her chair until it was beside mine and pulled me into her arms. We widows had to stick together.


	7. Trial Basis Old Lady

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Trial Basis Old Lady**

"Come hang with us in the clubhouse doll. Juice says you can drink us all under the table and I wanna test it." Ever since news of my tentative relationship with Juice hit the guys they'd all been nicer and tried to bring me into the SAMCRO fold. Even Tig was nicer.

"I'd hate to damage your already shopworn masculinity Tig." The guys laughed and he gave me his sneer-like smile. "However, I will hang out in the clubhouse tonight. Clay informed me it was mandatory."

I took a sip of my bottled water and watched the Prospect cleaning up the oil spill I had caused earlier, well the damaged pan had caused. He caught my eye and I waved him over. He looked at Tig and Chibs who were sitting with me at the picnic table and stood nervously, unwilling to sit in the vacant seat without his brother's invitation.

"Sit down, everyone else is taking a break." I patted the seat next to me and he shook his head.

"I got work to do, sorry Ariel." He started to back away and I stopped him.

"I've been working here almost four months and you've barely spoken a whole sentence to me. Do I scare you? Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head so fast it was practically a blur.

"No, no, I don't speak to an Old Lady without permission." He looked at his nails and nervously shuffled around.

I felt my brow furrow and I looked at him. Tig and Chibs were chuckling as they took pulls from their bottles of bud.

"I'm no one's Old Lady, Sack. Hell, Juice and I only decided to make this thing official three days ago. Who told you I was an Old Lady?" I had a theory and wanted confirmation.

"Don't answer that Prospect." Chibs waved a dismissive hand and Sack gratefully ran off.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I chugged the water.

Later that afternoon I was bent over the hood of a Caddy just doing some diagnostics when I felt familiar hands on my hips. I smiled but continued working as those hands pulled me back to a very happy crotch.

"We both have work to do Juice. I suggest you go to the bathroom and work out that little issue." I heard a scoff at 'little' and my smile grew wider.

"This issue ain't little and you know it." His voice was teasing but there was an edge of lust to it.

"I can't really move Juice, if you want anything done you're gonna have to back your hot ass up." He did so and I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck but I ducked away when he leaned down for a kiss.

"Come on baby, let's take a break." He grabbed my hips again and pulled me close.

"I already took my break and I really need to finish this. Why don't you go douse yourself in cold water and we can have some fun tonight. Clay's making me come to the SAMCRO party." I gave him a gentle kiss and he responded but did as I asked and backed off.

He kissed me again before he went on his break. After I finished my work list and clocked out I went to the clubhouse in an effort to get some info from Sack. Luckily there were no Sons in there so I could talk to him.

"Hey there Sack." He looked nervous and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Hi Ariel, can I get you anything?" He busied himself with some glasses, still not looking at me.

"Just some coke, no Jack. I'm glad we have some time alone Sack. I have some questions for you." I smiled sweetly; I just really wanted to know

"I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't tell Chibs. Please." He begged and I placed my hand on his arm.

"I won't say a thing. My word is my bond." I placed my free hand on my heart and he nodded.

"Ok, when you got here Juice, Chibs and Jax were really into you. Like, really into you. They decided that you'd be an Old Lady on trial basis. Clay and the others went along with it. We were supposed to treat you like any Old Lady with respect, dignity and space. None of them gave me permission to talk to you so I held my tongue. Once you started spending more time with Juice, Chibs and Jax backed off but you're still on a trial run, until you get Juice's crow." He looked uncomfortable and I held in a snort.

"Thanks for telling me Sack. Is the crow what Gemma has over her heart, he bird holding the banner?" Since he was in a chatty mood I capitalized on it.

"Yeah it means she belongs to a Son, all the Old Ladies have them. It's what makes them an Old Lady." I nodded solemnly before I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again Sack. I like talking to you, consider the ban on talking to me over. I'm my own person, but Juice will do whatever I say. He likes pussy too much." Sack blushed and I walked out of the clubhouse where I ran into Chibs, Juice and Jax. I looked at them and laughed as I moved to the side. They looked confused and then Chibs stormed in.

"Jesus Christ Sack!"


	8. Daddy Issues

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Daddy Issues**

"That one has major issues." I threw back my shot of Jack as I watched a girl barely out of her training bra sitting on Piney's lap running her hand over his chest.

"You don't find Piney attractive? It'll kill the old man to hear that." Bobby grinned at me and it was infectious.

"He's a fine lookin' man but that girl's barely out of diapers. She needs a boy, not a surrogate daddy." That got laughs from the guys as I leaned back in my seat and rested my feet on the table.

"What do you need?" Jax asked with a big smile and a hint of a flirt.

"A job, family and stimulating conversation, tonight I'm three for three." All the guys lifted their drinks and we clinked glasses and bottles.

"Don't get me wrong here, I love that you don't have a dick, but if you were a guy you'd make one hell of a Prospect." Bobby's compliment meant a lot and the nods around the table meant even more.

We BS'd and drank for a while longer while Juice tried to get me to go around with him so he could show me off. Apparently there were people around who didn't believe he had a woman. I was having too good of a time with the guys, I felt like I _belonged _and I didn't want to leave. I was forced to when I felt my phone vibrate and almost dropped it when I saw the number. I broke away from Juice and the guys and found a dark, quiet spot behind the clubhouse.

"Hey Daddy." I felt like crying I was so happy to hear from him. We hadn't spoken since my first day in Charming and I really missed him.

"Hey darlin! You free for a little while?" I could tell he was on the road.

"What do you mean Dad?" There were a lot of ways I could interpret what he just asked me.

"I'm almost to California. I'm hunting in a small town about an hour and a half from Charming. I wanna see you Ari. I miss you." I could hear a smile in his voice and I felt an answering smile tug my own lips.

"I wanna see you too Dad. Are you gonna come see me or am I coming to you?" As I asked the question I saw Juice out of the corner of my eyes glancing around the corner.

"I'm comin' to you; I don't want you to leave the nexus." He had a point. When it was just me I had no problem leaving Charming for a couple of hours to get parts in Oakland or meet with my Mob connections in Pope but if I was somewhere with Dad outside the nexus we'd have a target on our collective backs.

"Good I have a lot to tell you about." I kept looking at Juice out of the corner of my eye. He was definitely not stealthy.

"I can tell you aren't alone kiddo. I'll stop by to see you tomorrow. Jake tells me you're a mechanic in a garage down there, says you're working with some unsavory characters." He let it hang in the air and I chuckled.

"To Jake anyone not a Mormon or a missionary is unsavory." He and I shared a laugh before we said our goodbyes.

Juice walked up to me with two brews in his hands. He handed one to me and took a long pull from his. He looked slightly nervous as he began to talk.

"You knew I was eavesdropping, didn't you?" He looked at the ground. Afraid I was going to do something stupid like tear his head off.

"Yes I knew, but I'll still answer any questions you have." I opened my bottle and took a drink.

"Can I meet your Dad? He sounds like a fucking superhero. Ash Williams in the flesh." I laughed at his description. Dad would probably get a kick out of it before he called Juice an idjit and informed him that he wasn't that great.

"Yeah babe, you can meet my Dad but be warned. He loved Sam like a son. He's bound to be tough on you. No matter how happy you make me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me in the shadows of the clubhouse.

The next morning I woke up in one of the dorms wrapped around a heavy, sleeping man. I smiled and kissed his shoulder as I got out of bed and threw on my work clothes that had been hastily taken off the night before. I made my way out of the clubhouse, stepping over half naked girls and Sons as I went to the bar. Sack was there with a pot of coffee and mugs, he handed me one as I passed and I nodded my thanks as I made it to the garage. Lowell was there and handed me the work list for the day as he moved around opening the garage for business. I sipped my coffee and smiled at the light work load. I could probably knock off at around noon and spend the day with my Dad, maybe Juice could spend some time with us too. I grinned before I grimaced. The only man my Dad ever considered _close_ to good enough for me was Sam and Juice was no Sam. He was tattooed, Mohawked, a biker and a mechanic, things I loved about him but Dad would probably consider damning. As I was considering this possible bad outcome Tig came strolling into the garage, sunglasses on with a frown. He was obviously nursing a hangover and it made me smile.

Last night I had proven that I could drink Tig under the table. After Dad's phone call Juice had taken me around the party, introducing me to brothers from other charters and their Old Ladies. It went over well and Juice was looking prouder than a peacock. Eventually we made it back to the guys, who were still sitting at the table drinking, BSing and just having a good time. While I sat down on Juice's lap Tig decided to challenge me to a drinking contest, a challenge I readily accepted. What Juice and I knew, but no one else did was that no matter how much I drank or what drugs I took I couldn't get drunk or high. As a Messenger, charged with being an intermediary between heaven and hell, it was my job to make sure messages made it from one side to the other. Part of doing that job was being clear headed while I did it and the angels gave me that ability. Even though the threat and my job were over I still couldn't get more than a slight buzz and it was both a blessing and a curse. It proved to be more of a blessing during the ensuing challenge. He had passed out after about the tenth shot and I was still as bright eyed and clear headed as I had been during the work day. Chibs said it was some supernatural shit and I just laughed. He had no idea just how right he was.

"Hey Tig, rough night?" He flipped me off and stole the work list from my hands.

"You take care of the oil change and shit. I'm going under the Chevy." I nodded and watched as he got on the cart and rolled underneath. I smiled as I heard ragged snores coming out a few seconds later.

"Hey kid." Clay walked over and gave me a one armed hug before he surveyed his sleeping Sergeant at Arms.

"Mornin' bossman." I sipped my coffee while he picked up the work list from the bench and gave it a once over.

"I heard from a Mohawked birdie that you might need to take the afternoon off." He set the list down again and leaned with me against the bench.

"Yep, my Dad's comin' all the way from South Dakota and wants to see me." He knew my past, well as much as he could and he nodded.

"He won't try to recruit any of my guys to his survivalist shit will he? Because if he does a gun will be shoved so far up his ass it'll come out his throat." His threat was as real as the Cigar smoldering in his hand.

"No worries that survivalist shit is in the past. He runs a salvage yard, no more revolutionary bullshit." He nodded as he took a drag.

"Good, do I have to worry about losing my intelligence officer?" He smiled at me and I grimaced again.

"_That_ you may have to worry about. He loved my husband like a son and it'll be a shock to him that I'm with someone new. He lost his first wife and it took five years for him to start looking at other women again. Four months may seem a little too soon for him." I finished off my coffee and Clay looked at me.

"If you need someone to vouch for Juice, you tell me. That boy may have some serious issues in the brain but he's a good guy. Your Dad would be lucky to know him." That made me smile and I had to resist my urge to hug Clay; it seemed like too much of a girly move.

"Thanks Clay, can I have the afternoon off?" I reached in my pocket and took out my sunglasses. It was going to be a bright day in the garage.

"Yeah, I pay you enough in overtime anyway. I could also give the moron a long lunch break. It might be amusing to hear how he handles your old man." He gave me a wide smile before he nudged me in the direction of the Charger, a frequent visitor to TM, and had me get to work on it.

As I finished working on the Chevy, which Tig had abandoned for a siesta in the clubhouse, I heard a car pull up outside the garage. I knew who it was before Lowell came up and tapped my shoulder.

"There's an old guy out there looking for you Ariel." I grinned and closed the hood before I handed my rag to Lowell.

"Daddy!" I yelled before I ran to his arms, completely unconcerned with the fact that the guys could see and would judge.

"Oh Darlin' you've got oil on your cheek." He said as he held me at arm's length before he crushed me in another hug. I felt him tense and noticed he was looking over my shoulder.

I wriggled out of his arms and turned around. Clay was heading toward us, followed by Chibs, Jax, Juice and Piney. They looked every inch the badasses they were and I understood my Dad's tension.

"Who's your guest Ari?" Clay asked around the cigar in his teeth and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Clay considered me one of his own and this was how he was gonna play it.

"Clay, this is my Dad, Bobby. Dad, this is my boss Clay and the men behind him are friends." Juice looked almost stung but I raised my eyebrows and he understood.

"Good to meet ya." Dad held out his hand and the two squared off, Dad had the stronger grip but deferred to Clay. He knew when to pick a fight and when to back down.

He shook hands with the rest of the guys as they introduced themselves. He gave Juice a look and I felt my heart stop, but then he moved onto Jax and I could breathe again. He and Piney regarded each other and I realized that they each got the "military" vibe and before anyone could stop it had exchanged rank and company info. They acted like old friends and I went to stand by Juice as the Vietnam reunion started. Juice put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. It felt good and I never even thought about Dad's reaction. Once the 'Nam talk was done Dad turned to us and I saw him suck in a breath before his look turned hard.

"Let's go Ari, we have a lot of catching up to do." The hardness in his voice matched his eyes and I felt the guys tense up, especially Juice. I moved from his arms, pulled tighter since Dad's change in demeanor and waved them off.

"Ok Dad. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I got them to calm down, with the exception of Juice whose eyes were now locked with my Father's. "Daddy."

He broke the staring contest with Juice and looked at me. Something in my eyes made him soften and he directed me to the passenger side while he got in the driver's. I waved at the guys and gave Juice a sad look as I got in. I saw him go to the garage as we started to pull out and wasn't the least bit surprised to see him stalk out of the garage a few moments later pulling on his cut and heading to his bike.

"We have _a lot _to talk about Ari." I simply nodded and tried to sink into my seat. I had wanted to tell him about Juice, break it to him gently and instead I had rubbed his nose in it. At least it wasn't Dean; Dean would've started throwing punches.

As we drove to Mike's Diner I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Juice following us at a respectable distance. Dad did the same thing and let out an aggravated sigh. I took a deep calming breath before I started talking.

"Take a left there Dad; I don't think we want to have this discussion in public." He nodded, obviously not trusting himself to speak. I directed him through the streets of Charming until we got to my apartment. He parked next to Stevie and got out without saying a word. A few seconds later Juice drove past, slowing as he saw us get out. I knew he'd be making another pass once he'd reached the end of the block. Dad followed me in and I had barely gotten the door closed before the tirade began.

"Goddamn it Ari! Your man's dead all of four months and your playing biker bitch Barbie. What the hell would Sam think, Dean? How could you betray everything you had? I thought I taught you better than this." He threw up his arms and attempted to stare me down. I raised my eyebrows and sat down at my kitchen table.

"You done?" He looked at me in surprise and I continued. "In case you've forgotten I'm a grown woman Dad. I have needs, and before you say anything, I'm not just talking about sex. I was lonely and Juice was there for me, a friend, a colleague and now a lover. A month back he helped me with a demon. He knows what we do and what we are Daddy. I trust him with my life and my soul."

"Wait, a demon went after you?" He sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Not the time Dad." I told him before I continued, "I still love Sam, and I miss him every day but Juice is there for me in ways Sam never was, never could be, and I'm falling hard."

"He's good to you? Treats you right?" Dad's voice and eyes were soft and I knew I'd gotten through to him.

"He treats me like the sun rises and sets in my eyes. Dad, I really do trust him. I trust him as much as I trust Dean, as much as I trusted John. I trust him more than I trusted Sam." I let the words sink in and he ran a hand over his face.

"Ok, I'll try to get used to this but you better tell me about this demon that came into the damned nexus." He sat back and was my Dad again.

I had finished filling him in when there was a knock at the door. A bike had pulled into the driveway a few minutes prior and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. I opened the door and Juice was standing there carrying multiple bags of takeout with a hopeful look in his eyes. I moved aside and he walked to the kitchen, stopping short when he saw my Dad. I moved around him and took the bags, setting them on the table before I went to my cabinets and brought out some of the dishes Gemma had forced on me when I had moved in and she realized I had nothing domestic. As I set the table and dished up the food Juice sat at the other end of the table and looked almost nervously at my Dad.

"I don't know what I can say, if I can say anything. I'm sorry for your loss and Ari's but I care about her and nothing you can say or do is gonna scare me away." I smiled as I sat down and ate a forkful of the General Tso's Chiken he had gotten for me.

"What if I told you I know where there's a Ruggaru primed and ready for a feast and I'd take you right to it?" Dad sat up and leaned toward Juice.

"I'd say you aren't gonna do a damn thing to me. You don't hunt humans." With that Dad smiled and slapped his knee. Maybe they'd grow to like each other in time.


	9. Big Brother

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Big Brother**

Dad had left a few day's prior and I was in deep with club business. There had been some trouble with a bitch and her crazy husband up near Lodi and one of the brother's from Tacoma needed to leave the country fast. This meant that I had to pool my resources and make him all the right papers. Of course I was doing it for free since I owed the club for my little "stunt" a couple of months back. I didn't begrudge them the papers I just wished they didn't make it seem like I _owed _them every damn thing. There was also the issue of the warehouse burning down the night before and I hadn't been dragged into it, knowing my man though that was sure to change. As I put the finishing touches on a Social Security Card I got a call I had never expected.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively, not sure of the number.

"Hey Ari, I thought you said you'd call once in a while." Dean sounded drunk and just as miserable as he had the last time we talked.

"Oh Dean, how are you?" I placed the card to dry and went to the couch to sit.

"You know, same shit, every day." I could hear ice clinking against glass.

"Yeah I know. How are Lisa and Ben?" I wanted to break out of this downward spiral that was starting.

"Great, Lisa got a raise at work and Ben's getting A's in History. Who knew my knowledge of Roanoke would be useful." He chuckled and I smiled.

"I knew it would Dean, you're smarter than you think you are." It was a long standing argument. An argument I was starting to have a lot with Juice too.

"You and Sammy were smart, would've had little geniuses. How's your new home?" Mentioning Sam caused his voice to crack and he had to change the subject.

"Really good babe, I'm a mechanic at a garage, and I've got a nice side business making fake ID's and docs." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Have you…Have you moved on? Like Sammy wanted you too?" I never lied to him and he never lied to me, I would have to find the right way to answer.

"I met a guy here, he treats me really well. I…I think he loves me Dean and I think I'm falling in love with him. Dean, don't hate me." I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're keeping your promise; I can't hold it against you. Do you still love Sammy?" I knew what he needed and I could be honest.

"I'll always love Sam, Dean but I can't explain what's happening. I thought I'd be alone forever but this guy is…he's…just bear with me Dean. He's not Sam, could never be Sam, but there's just something about him. I think you'd really like him." I really wanted Dean to know what I was feeling.

"I love you, that's enough. You're always gonna be my little sister Ari, just tell this guy that if he doesn't treat you right I'll…I'll think of something. Just be happy and call me every once in a while. I shouldn't have to track your ass down. I love you babe." He sounded almost normal and I started to tear up.

"I love you Bro." His line went dead and I silently wept as I hung up my phone. I heard the door open and close but couldn't stop crying.

"Baby, the guys need the docs, you here? Oh baby." Juice came into the living room and stopped when he saw me. He took the seat next to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my mouth as his hands busied themselves undressing me. Before I could grasp what was happening we were making love on the couch, not the fierce passion that had governed every other encounter. This time was different, slow and gentle with a smoldering intensity. Afterward he held me close and I burrowed into his arms, feeling content and _whole_ for the first time in a long time. As the night noises of Charming drifted through the window I felt like I was being watched, then a car started up down the block and the feeling was gone.


	10. Gravedigger

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Gravedigger**

"Is he doing any better?" I asked Gemma as I handed her the soda I'd grabbed from the vending machine.

"A lot better than he was. Shit, we never should have told you to stay away." She opened her can and sipped.

"I don't think I could have fit any time to see her into my schedule anyhow. So she survived an OD? Do they know how she got the drugs?" I sipped my own soda and watched Gemma. I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly where Wendy had gotten the drugs but I wanted to see if Gemma had a tell I could capitalize on later.

"Cut the shit Ari." That was all she said before a pretty doctor came up to us and had a private conversation with Gemma. Gemma tensed but threw her head in my direction and the doctor walked over.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Knowles. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I shook her hand and nodded my acquiescence. "Gemma told me you have spent a lot of time with Wendy in the past few months."

"That's true, but did she tell you that it wasn't a personal choice. I was simply doing what the VP asked me to." I didn't want her thinking I was Wendy's friend that left a bad taste in my mouth.

"That may be true, but she needs someone to tell her she's not alone. That she has something to live for." Dr. Knowles was persistent and I could respect that.

"You don't know how an addict's mind works do you doc?" I asked as I stared at her levelly over my soda.

"I have train-" I put my hand up.

"Training don't mean shit until someone you love is chasing that dragon. I've been up close and personal with an addict and the only thing, _only thing_ that can snap them out of their selfish, pleasure seeking path is seeing what they love torn apart. Right now Wendy's on her way to that realization and any interference for good or bad could knock her off. I'll go sit with her but any word out of my mouth will pretty much be a rehash of this conversation." She looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

'Maybe it would be best if you just stayed away." She walked away and I saluted her retreating back, Gemma came up to me and gave me one of her assessing stares.

"Someone you love was a druggie. I'm gonna hazard a guess and say it was Mr. Perfect. Damn Ari, what did he have on you that you kept going back?" I shrugged; it was a variation on a question I'd been asking myself ever since Juice and I had started up. His brand of love was so different than Sam's. Juice gave me his all he didn't hold anything back.

"I never had to go back because I never left. He did all the leaving. It can all be summed up like this though, when things were good, they were fantastic, when things were bad they were horrifyingly awful."She placed her arm over my shoulders and walked me to the incubation room. When the nurse said it was for family only Gemma snapped at her. I was family, I was SAMCRO now.

Later that morning I got a call from Sack asking if I could help him with something in the cemetery. I had learned not to ask questions so I hopped in Stevie and went to Sack. When I got there the sight before me had me nostalgic. Sack was digging up a grave, but he was doing a piss poor job of it.

"Get away from that shovel." I commanded as I walked to the grave he was surveying.

"Ari, thank god you're here." I nodded and grabbed the shovel from his hands before I stripped off my coat and started marking off a perimeter in the freshly turned soil.

"Sack, don't interrupt me here. Digging up graves is like second nature to me. Go get me some lunch and some water. I'll take care of this shit. Hell its fresh, how could you screw this up?" It was one thing digging up a decades-old grave. This had to have been filled in within the last day. His perimeter was already clearly marked, yet he was digging half-hazardly.

"Sure, ah, thing." He went off to his bike and put his cut on while I started digging in earnest. By the time he got back with the burgers I had a respectable two foot deep rectangular hole dug. It was nice to know that I wasn't losing my touch.

"Holy shit, how'd you get this much done?" He stood by the grave and I simply continued digging. I dug about another foot before I climbed out of the hole and sat next to Sack while he handed me food.

"To answer your earlier question Sack, I've told you about some of the shit I did when I was younger. I've had to dig graves before, a few times and even worked in a cemetery for a while. It was a tiny community that couldn't afford a backhoe. You knew that, otherwise you wouldn't have called me." He handed me a bottle of water and I chugged it.

"Don't tell Juice, please. He'll be pissed as hell that I asked his woman to help me. Shit, I've broken so many rules." He hung his head and I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"You get in there and finish what I started and I can promise you that Juice won't know a damn thing. I should get going anyway; I promised Gemma I'd help her get Jax's house operational. I also need to get this grave dust offa me, it's bad mojo." I started dusting off my jeans and finished the last burger.

"That's what I told the guys, digging graves is bad karma."He threw up his hands in frustration and I smiled.

"I didn't say karma; I said mojo, two very different cosmic principles." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek while I grabbed my coat and headed to Stevie. With a glance back I saw that he was shoveling with determination now and shook my head as I drove to town to run some errands. It was my day off, no reason not to be productive.


	11. New Challenges Old Duties

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**New Challenges, Old Duties**

"What are you gonna do about it, kike?" The blonde bitch growled as she faced off with me and I gave her a predatory grin in response.

"You're lucky there are witnesses, you nazi whore." I took a fighting stance, hoping, praying for her to make a move. It had been far too long since I had a throwdown and beating this bitch would be a big relief. I heard a noise behind me and threw my back to my car so that I'd have a full vantage.

"My girl says she didn't do it, she didn't do it. Just back off you jew scum." A big man, obviously a member of the Nords came to stand by his woman and I grinned wider.

" Could you two be any more of a stereotype? Jesus, what's next jackboots and goosestep followed by a tender emotional reading of _Mein Kampf. _ Whatever, if you wanna fight it's on.." I crossed the distance quickly and elbowed the bastard in the solar plexus before I threw up my arm and heard a crunch as my fist made contact with his nose. As he doubled over his girl was unprotected and I jabbed my palm in an upward motion, catching her chin, causing her teeth to slam together. She was disoriented so I put her in a headlock and pressed her windpipe as she struggled for air. As soon as she lost fight I let her go. Just in time to find Chief Unser standing by Stevie with a couple of his men with him.

"Really, in front of witnesses? Jesus, they must have pissed you off." He looked down at the blonde, who was still unconscious, and her man who was clutching his nose and glaring at me.

"Look at what she did to my car. I have to repaint her now. Also, it's a hate crime." I pointed to the swastika spray painted to my hood and the various Nazi insignia scratched into her paint. I had just gone to the grocery store and didn't expect to find my baby defiled. Of course I was pissed.

"No denying that, but we still have to bring you in Ariel." I nodded, though I doubted they'd be pressing charges. The great white hope over there had his ass handed to him by a girl, his boys wouldn't look too well on him for that.

I followed Unser to his car and got in the back without any argument. Going to the police station was just a formality, I was part of SAMCRO and he was in their pocket. As I expected no charges were filed and I was taken to collect Stevie. I couldn't stand looking at her so I arranged for Lowell to tow her to TM to get repaired. I went home once she was safely in the garage; luckily one of the Old Ladies was heading my way so she dropped me off. After I waved goodbye I walked to the front steps and felt a need to look behind me.

"Hello Ariel." I screamed and dropped my keys as I turned to face Cas. The angel was notorious for pulling stunts like this and I glared at him.

"Jesus Cas, make a sound, cough, scuff the ground. Do something!" I was on high alert ever since my fight earlier and I wasn't in the mood for Cas' angel shit.

"Normally you do not have such a visceral reaction to me. You usually sense me before I speak." He got closer and invaded my personal space.

"First, I'm rusty, it's been a long time since I've been in the presence of the angelic. Secondly, give me some space Cas. How many times do we have to tell you about the "personal bubble"." I mimed a bubble around me before I picked up my keys and went in, not even checking to see if Cas followed me.

"Your apartment smells of smoke and musk, this is not your usual smell." His brow furrowed as he stood inside the door. He nodded to himself before he closed the door.

"What do you want Cas?" I asked as I sat at my kitchen table, he followed suit and sat next to me.

"I require your assistance, it is a sensitive matter." He looked around as if he expected others to come in any minute.

"Cas, I'm not in the life anymore. You know that." I got out of my seat and took a can of soda out of the fridge and a brew from Juice's collection on the shelf. I handed the brew to Cas and He accepted it without question.

"I need you to be the Messenger again, just for this evening. There is a message I need you to deliver to Sephariel." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"She's your sister, you deliver it." I didn't want to get dragged into the shit again, I had too much to lose.

"I am not in her good graces at the moment, as your guide she still feels great love and affection for you." It made sense; we had worked together very closely for the previous two years.

"Give me the message." I knew he wouldn't give up and the last thing I wanted to explain to Juice was why a strange man refused to leave my apartment. He pressed his fingertips to my forehead and the world vanished in a flash of pure white light. I woke up in the middle of a forest in the middle of what had to be a bad storm; Cas was standing by me and assisted me in rising. I looked around and saw Sephariel standing with her back to us looking very worse for wear.

"Sephariel." I whispered her name and she turned to look at me, her eyes were crazy and glazed but began to focus when they met mine.

"Ariel, my sweet Ariel." She ran to me and gathered me into her arms. I accepted her hug and took the time to examine her, she'd let her host go downhill, not even using angelic powers to keep it clean.

"Castiel has a message for you." I kissed her gently and the message transferred. I would have collapsed if she hadn't held me.

"You have my support brother." She suddenly transformed into the stately, beautiful woman she was. All madness had left her and purpose returned. "Bring her home."

She handed me to Cas and she disappeared. Cas helped me stand and pressed his fingers to my forehead again. The flash engulfed me and I woke up later to the sound of yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Juice in Cas' face. I tried to get up but my head started pounding and I couldn't move. Getting poofed twice in one day is not good for the head.

"Ariel is awake." Hearing Castiel react calmly while a pissed off biker screamed in his face made me smile. Juice stopped his tirade and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey baby." He gave me a soft look but turned to glare at Cas.

"Please tell your friend that you are well and that I am also a friend." He gave Juice the same annoyed look he had given Sam many times before.

"He's Castiel baby, the angel that helped us with everything." His brow furrowed as he looked at Cas and Cas simply looked at us.

"He said that, but you wouldn't wake up. I freaked out." I caressed his face and made sure he looked at me.

"I'm fine. Cas would never do anything to hurt me. He made promises to Sam too. I'm gonna be a bit out of it for a few more hours but that's just the price you pay for angelic transport." Juice lowered his head and gave me a kiss while I sunk back into the pillows.

"I will leave you Ariel, you're service has been greatly appreciated." He gave me a nod and poofed.

"Shit, he really was an angel. Babe you good to talk?" He took out a cigarette and lit up while he awaited my response.

"Yeah, but talking's about all I can do until I get a few hours of rest." He nodded and placed a hand on my head, almost like he was assuring himself I was there.

"I heard about what happened with Darby's guard dog and his little bitch. That's not cool baby, you're affiliated with the club. The only reason I came and Clay didn't is the fact that you aren't an Old Lady, that means that what they did wasn't an act of war, what you did could still be. You just put yourself in danger and the club on shaky ground baby." He finished off his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"You saw what they did to Stevie. Baby, I'm a proud Jew, there was no way I was gonna let that stand." I unconsciously brought my hand to the Star of David I had tattooed to the side of my neck, my most personal, public show of my faith.

"I wanna kill them for that Ari, but you don't need me to. You're gonna be under surveillance 24/7 baby, starting tomorrow. Clay decided I'll be doing most of the bodyguarding since I have full access to your body. That's part of the reason I got so freaked when I came into the apartment and saw you passed out in bed with a stranger over you. Even when he told me who he was it wasn't registering. All I could think about was the fact that you wouldn't wake up and the asshole was making no sense. You'd been out for hours baby, the only reason I didn't do anything sooner was the second I started yelling at him he put fingers to my forehead and I was out. Shit, I feel like I just shotgunned some jaeg." He ran a hand over his head in a nervous gesture and took another cigarette from his pack. I put my hand over his to stop him.

"Just come to bed, we have to be to work in the morning and my head is aching." He brought my hand to his lips before he got up and started stripping down for bed. I positioned myself so I could watch him and sighed inwardly when he pulled his shirt over his head. I loved that man's chest. Once he was down to his boxers he climbed into bed behind me and pulled me into his arms. We had no problems sleeping after that.


	12. Meetings and Maternal Instinct

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Meetings and Maternal Instinct**

Juice and I went to work the next morning, still not fully recovered from the poofing. He had work to do for the club and got to leave while I spent the day in the garage, taking copious amounts of pain pills and drinking a lot of water. The pain pills could attack the pain but nothing more, so I was finally able to even out and was grateful.

"Ari, come 'ere." Clay's voice rang out above the torch I was using to cut a length of pipe and I set it aside.

"Yeah bossman." He threw his arm around me and led me into the clubhouse.

"What you did yesterday was ill advised, you know that right? Before you talk about your car, it was just a stunt by a little whore who wanted to mess with one of our women. It wasn't worth it." He sat me down and took a drag from his cigar.

"Pride goeth before the fall huh, Clay." I put my head down and I felt his tension ease a bit.

"Don't be ashamed of that darlin'; just learn to choose your fights. Hell the only reason we aren't going to war right now is because Darby called even on this shit. He said that it was your right to kick their asses. No more need for protection but just watch yourself ok? Since you've come around the moron's actually been making smart decisions, it's a trend I want continuing." He had a good point and I couldn't ignore it.

"I promise to choose my fights better. Juice said that if I was an Old Lady this shit wouldn't have happened. That true?" I had been turning the Old Lady thing around in my head for a while and wanted to hear from the Pres about it.

"It still might've happened but Darby would've been responsible for that shit. Why you asking, Juice ask you to be his Old Lady?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Nope he hasn't, I don't know how that works. I know that I need a tattoo and that it means I'm property, but that's it." I shrugged and started digging grease out from under my fingernail.

"I think, and I don't pretend to know what's going through his head and I don't wanna know, but I think he's waiting for that ring to leave your finger. It's hard for a man to make you his when there's already another man's stamp on ya." With those parting words of wisdom he walked out of the clubhouse and I followed, going back to work and thinking about what he told me.

I worked steadily, doing anything I could to fill my day and stop thinking about my car. It had disappeared from the garage and I was informed that Juice was doing the repairs. It filled me with trepidation. It didn't matter that I trusted him and was starting to love him; he was messing with my baby. This feeling of fear and anxiety was the closest I had ever gotten to a maternal instinct in my life. Most little girls have Barbie's and baby dolls I had a shotgun and throwing knives. It also didn't help that my mom abandoned me in the hospital the day after I was born so I missed all the motherly shit. As I was contemplating my mommy issues I got a call from the woman I was subconsciously viewing as a surrogate mother.

"Hey doll, did Juice tell you about the family dinner tonight?" Gemma asked as I finished washing up and was just waiting on Juice to come back from wherever he was and take me home. I hated not having a car.

"He mentioned it, but didn't say whether we were invited or not." I leaned down to tighten the laces on my boot while I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"Baby, you're family, of course you're invited. In fact I'll take it as a personal insult if your tight little ass isn't in a seat at the table next to your man." I had to smile at Gemma's proclamation.

"Well he has to take me home to change but I'll be sure that we're there." I finished retying each boot and had my phone in my hand again.

"Good, I expect you here to chop the shit out of some vegetables. That seems to be the extent of your culinary expertise." I smiled, she knew me so well.

"Yes Ma'am." We hung up and my smile widened as I saw the guys come riding in. Juice got off his bike and made a beeline for me. I moved my knees apart and he entered the niche, grabbing my ass and pulling me to him.

"You feeling any better babe?" He asked as he leaned down to give me a gentle kiss.

"A little, I need you to take me home and then to Gemma's. It has been decreed that you and I shall go to dinner." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again. I was a sucker for the man's kisses. Hell, I was a sucker for the man.

"Give me a few minutes here, and then we'll head out." I nodded and he went into the garage.

After he got through doing whatever he needed to do we went to the apartment. While I changed he had a brew and smoked. There was obviously something on his mind, but I decided to let him tell me in his own time. As I put on a skirt and a tank He came in the room and sat on the bed.

"You look nice baby. I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt before." He took a drag of his cigarette and I joined him on the bed to put on my boots.

"I decided to try something new. Can't wear jeans and t-shirts all the time." I smiled and he gave me a weak one in return.

"Baby, I know this is the worst time for this but we need to talk." He looked troubled and my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't lose him that was as simple a truth as my need for air.

"I love you, you know it and I know you love me too even if you can't wrap your head around it. In this world that love should come to something. I want you to be my Old Lady. I know Sam's only been gone a few months but you know we have something here. Just promise me you'll think about it." He looked pleadingly at me and I got uncomfortable.

"Juice it's all I've been thinking about for a while, but I'm still going through my shit. Sam's still a part of me, but I know someday I'll be all yours. You're right, we do have something here and I want it to grow." That got a genuine smile and he ran his hand under my hair and drew my lips to his.

"I love you." He pressed his forehead to mine and I took a deep breath.

"I love you too." He smiled as I felt my eyes tear up, I meant every word.

"We should go, Gemma'll have my balls if you're not there to help." He pulled away and started to get up when I placed my hand on his arm and had him sit again.

"Wait a minute, since we're doing this now, I should let you know something I want babe." I grabbed his hand and held it as he sat back down. "I want you to move in with me. You're already here ninety percent of the time anyway and I feel better knowing where you are. Wouldn't you rather live with me than in that damn efficiency?"

"When can I move my stuff?" He smiled and kissed me, the kisses grew deeper and he started to lean me toward the bed when I placed my palms on his chest and pushed.

"Easy there killer, we need to go to dinner. I don't want Gemma to remove your balls, I like them." He chuckled and we took off.

When we got to Gemma and Clay's I was ushered into the kitchen right away and oohed and ahhed over. They had never seen me in a skirt and were shocked. I did indeed "chop the shit" out of vegetables and fulfilled my duty as a Son's woman. I spent some time talking to the Old Ladies and discovered that I had far more in common with the men out in the den than I did with them. Regardless I did have a really long talk with Luann, an Old Lady I had never met before and was offered a role in one of her "films". Luckily, Gemma stopped the conversation by mentioning that Juice wouldn't be pleased with that situation. Once dinner was ready I was seated between Tig and Juice and couldn't keep the smile off my face. I would die for these people, kill for these people and with that thought some restless thing in the back of my mind settled and I leaned back in my seat while Juice took my hand. This truly was my family, I had a home and I was loved, it was what Sam had wanted, I had fulfilled my promise.


	13. A Taste of Reality

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**A Taste of Reality**

"I miss you baby." I smiled as Juice chuckled into the phone. He'd been on a run for the last few days and I was anxious for his return, yet another way he was different from Sam. I could go months without seeing Sam and be content.

"It's only been a few days but I miss you too. I'm used to getting laid every day and this sucks. I've never had a woman and been on a run." His voice lowered a few octaves and I smiled.

"If you need to get laid, do it. Just be sure to wrap up. Shit we never had this conversation did we? Anyway, I wouldn't begrudge you getting sex on a run especially if you need it." I was not a jealous person and I didn't want him to think I was.

"What I need is you baby and no road pussy is gonna do it for me anymore. Besides, I'm not Sam. I won't fuck the first bitch that comes my way the second I'm away from you. You're it for me baby and my body made sure I know it." He gave a sad chuckle and I smiled.

"I love you and the second you get back you can have your way with me. That work for you baby?" I asked as he growled into the phone.

"I'm getting off the phone now before I embarrass myself. I love you baby and you better be ready when I get back." We hung up and I smiled before I made my way to the "Sam Crow" booth at the Taste of Charming festival that Gemma was running. I felt a weird energy as I passed the police booth and glanced over. An older man who's demeanor screamed 'whack job" got my attention and I snapped a quick picture with my phone and sent it to one of my contacts. This guy felt like trouble and I wanted to know what we were up against.

"'Bout time you got here girly. We need all hands on deck. You handle the face painting and we'll be here if you need anything." I nodded and set up the booth while I kept glancing at the man and sighed in relief when I saw Jax enter the grounds with Opie and his family trailing. I wasn't a kid person but I liked Opie's kids, they were smart and didn't take crap from anyone, the kind of kids I would want if I ever had them. As I finished making a little boy Spider-man Opie came to my booth with his family and gave me a smile.

"Hey Ellie, Kenny want Ari to paint your faces?" He leaned down to talk to the kids and his wife, Donna, gave me a smile. I'd only talked to her a few times but she seemed like a good person and I liked her.

"Can you put a butterfly on my cheek?" Ellie asked shyly and I had to smile at her.

"Sure thing honey and it's on the house." Donna smiled and Opie's faltered.

"You don't need to do that Ari." He started and I held up a hand.

"You guys are like family and family money is no good at my booth. What do you want Kenny?" Opie accepted it and Kenny went into a huge spiel about how he wanted to be a transformerpirateninja and I eventually had him talked down to an Optimus Prime and Bumblebee on his cheeks.

Once I'd finished with the kids I cleaned up my booth a little. I was getting hungry and the chili at Gemma's booth smelled great. As I moved toward the booth I felt a presence beside me and glanced in time to see the man from the police booth beside me.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping for some face paint." He grinned and I was creeped out.

"Come back in thirty minutes, I'll be ready then." I answered coolly and his grin widened.

"Thirty minutes. I can do that Ms. Singer." He tried to intimidate me and I just stared.

"Imagine that, an ATF agent who knows who I am. _Quelle surprise_." His smile faltered and I smirked. Before he could say anything else I walked to Gemma's booth.

"Want some chili honey?" She asked as she got a bowl ready for me.

"Yeah and I want you to be on your toes Gemma, tall and creepy over there is ATF. I sent his pic to my friend Travis and got the ID a little while ago." She growled softly and looked at him in full mama bear mode.

"Thanks for letting me know darlin' I'll tell Jax. Now hurry up with your chili, there are plenty of other kids who need their faces painted." I nodded and gave a salute as I took my bowl to one of the picnic tables and sat down.

Once I was relaxed I watched the events unfolding before me. Jax and Opie were talking quietly against the wall of the bathrooms while they watched a man going the egg toss with his daughter. There was an unresolved tension in the air and I couldn't help but feel that the guy was going to be in serious trouble by the end of the night. Jax and Opie saw me looking and gave a wave which I returned then busied myself with looking anywhere but at them. Whatever was going to happen I wasn't part of it and didn't want to be. I finished my food and went back to my booth where I painted the faces of countless children until Gemma had me close down for the night.

"Do you need me anymore Gem?" I asked as I packed up my supplies.

"No hun, the concert's about to start. You should just hang out and have fun." I nodded as she pulled me into a hug but I had no intention of staying. I had to go to the garage and pick up some paperwork I had forgotten the day before.

When I got to the garage it was locked so I used my key and went in the side door. As I picked up the paperwork and got ready to leave I heard voices, and rather than get yelled at for being there without telling anyone I hid in a corner and watched as Bobby came in with the guy from earlier followed by the rest of the guys. Once they were in the room the guy tried to beg and Jax screamed for him to shut up then I heard a question that caused my blood to freeze in my veins.

"Fire or Knife?"

I huddled down as my blood rushed in my ears and tried to stay out of the way. This was Club business and even my connection to Juice couldn't keep me safe if they found me. Suddenly I heard the sound of a torch being lit and I bit my fist to keep from crying out. Then came a smell I was all too familiar with, burning flesh. Eventually the screams stopped and I could breathe again. I knew they weren't innocent, hell, I knew they killed people but it was information in the back of my head. I could ignore it as long as I didn't see it but this was too close for comfort. He wasn't screaming anymore but it didn't stop tears from pouring out of my eyes. I didn't care what the guy did, he was human, he wasn't even possessed. I huddled closer to myself and waited out the torture. Eventually, the noise of the torch stopped and I modulated my breathing as I heard the man's body drop to the floor. The guys started to filter out and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't yelp.

"What are you doing here Ari?" Clay's voice was soft and it was what forced me to look at him. He actually didn't look angry, he looked concerned. I took a deep breath before I answered him.

"I came here to get the paperwork you wanted me to do. I forgot it last night and I was busy with Gemma today. I'm sorry, Clay. I didn't-" I had to take a deep breath before I continued. "I didn't mean to be here but I thought I'd get fired or some shit if I interfered with Club business. Shit, Clay, I didn't mean to be here. I won't say a word to anyone and I literally didn't _see_ anything it was all sounds and smells."

"That's right you're not saying a word. Fuck, we'll just see how this goes. You're not taking off are you?" It was a reasonable question especially since I came to the town as a runner.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can reconcile what I saw and I love Juice, love him enough that I can do this shit. You need me to do anything? Help the Prospect clean up? Bring the guy to the ER?" Somewhere in the conversation I felt my resolve come back to me and I knew I could do it, knew I could be there for the club and for Juice.

"Just go home and call my queen. I have a feeling she'll help you with this. You still with us?" I didn't blame him for asking so many questions.

"I'm with you Clay, I've seen things in my life that make this- "I waved my hand around the garage, "look like a tea party. You have nothing to worry about."

"See to it that I don't. I'll see you Monday and your man should be back. Talk to him." He pulled my head to his and kissed my forehead before he led me out the door and to my car. I got in and rove home on autopilot. I really was ok with what I heard and smelled and I knew logically that I shouldn't have been but, like so many things lately, logic didn't enter the equation.

When I got home I made two phone calls. Gemma was the perfect biker queen, simultaneously threatening and consoling me and it hardened my resolve further. I was going to be an Old Lady and Juice was one of those guys that couldn't keep a secret. If I couldn't handle this shit, how could I handle the other shit. When I called Juice I turned into a blubbering idiot. I cried, sobbed and even screamed at him but he calmed me down, talked me out of every insane thought in my head. I needed him and loved him and what I had just heard had oddly cemented those feelings. I could do this. I went to bed confident in my new outlook. Even without the crow I was turning into a hell of an Old Lady.


	14. Returns

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Returns**

"I think your man's back." Jules spoke as he handed me a wrench and I hastily looked up, narrowly missing hitting my head on the hood.

He was right, the truck was back and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. It had been far too long since I'd been in my man's arms. I walked out of the garage but was surprised to see a tiny woman in equally tiny shorts get out of the cab and it halted my movements. As she stood with her hand still on the door I saw Half-Sack at the office with a look of pure hurt on his face and decided that this chick was no threat to me, so I continued my progress. I grimaced as I saw Clay grab Juice roughly by the back of the neck, but figured it was between them so I shouldn't interfere. Eventually, Juice grabbed the girl roughly and started hauling her toward his bike and this made me jog to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" The scowl left Juice's face and was replaced by his usual grin as he dropped the girl's arm and closed the distance between us. He grabbed my hips and brought my mouth to his in a deep, passionate kiss that left me breathless.

"I missed you so fucking much." He breathed out as he pressed our foreheads together.

"Are we going?" The woman asked in a tone that I took as disrespectful as Juice moved in for a second kiss.

"I'm with my lady so you can chill the fuck out Cherry." He spoke roughly but brought his mouth to mine again, sweeping his tongue over my bottom lip, causing me to moan.

"Juice! Get her out of here, you can mess around with Ari later, and Ari get your ass back to work." Clay yelled from somewhere behind us and I disentangled myself from Juice and gave the woman a look.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here but you _will _treat my man with respect, if you don't your ass will become personally acquainted with my size eights. You got me?" I asked and she gave me a smile.

"I can see why he didn't want any Indian Hills pussy. You're about all anyone could handle. I got you sweetheart, I'll be nothing but respectful to your boy." She was a smartass like me and I had to smile. She would've been a good match for Dean, sexy, mouthy and hard edged.

"You better see to that, and Juice, my lunch break is coming up soon. Let's see what we can do about that." I gave him a coy smile and walked back to the garage. I had a ton of work to do on the Bug that was brought in that morning and I was one of the few mechanics in the garage who could work with German motors.

I was getting frustrated. Juice had been back for a few hours and he hadn't seen me since the kisses in the lot. I had placed my parts orders for the Bug and worked on other projects around the garage. I was getting bored and annoyed when a black sedan pulled into the lot and the annoyance turned into a feeling of unease. I stood with Jules by one of our cars and watched as Deputy Hale pulled up behind the sedan and a woman whose demeanor screamed "Agent" got out of the car with another man. I didn't hear what was going on but when Hale cuffed Clay I made a move toward them but caught Jax's eye and he shook his head. I nodded and backed off. As soon as they drove up I walked to the guys.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked as I stood far enough away to not seem like a threat.

"Club business Ari." Jax took out a cigarette and lit it.

"My work load is pretty damn light right now. Need me to bail him out, call some contacts do something?" I didn't like Clay being in lockup, it felt wrong.

"Why don't you go keep your man company for a while? We'll let you know if we need you." He smiled between Juice and I before Juice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the clubhouse. I grinned as he brought me through the doors and immediately pressed me against the wall.

"Baby, there are people here. We should go to your room." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he nodded, kissing the breath out of me before we resumed our progress.

"A week is too fucking long baby. Too fucking long." He moaned as he pulled out, finally spent after round three.

"I know baby." I leaned up to kiss his bolt and he smiled lazily before he took me in his arms and just held me. I felt so safe and protected. Just as he started dozing off there was a pounding at the door.

"Juice we need you to get some Intel. Get up! You can screw Ari again tonight!" I laughed and rolled away from Juice immediately going to the side of the bed and getting my clothes on. I was done in the garage but there was no reason I couldn't work my other magic. Juice groaned and from the rustle of clothes I could tell he was doing the same thing. I got off the bed, fully dressed and looked over to see him still struggling with his jeans. He turned around and grabbed his shirt and looked at me.

"I still have no idea how you do that. One second you're naked, then bam you're dressed." He shook his head and shrugged into his cut.

"Practice darling, practice." It was all I said before I went out the door and smiled at Jax and made my way to the main room.

I sat on a couch and put my feet up while Jax came and sat on the arm. He looked down at me and gave me a smile.

"You have all your underworld contacts, right?" He asked and I held in my laugh. He had no idea how underworld the contacts were.

"Yeah, need me to look someone up?" I asked as I took out my phone.

"Nate Meineke, survivalist and all around asshole." He gave me the info before he went to check on Juice.

Jax went outside and I began my research. I got several hits back from some hunters I knew, but none of my government connections. I don't know what the guy did but he was apparently a hunter and it made me sick. There were so few of us left, we needed our ranks flush. Jax came in and asked what we'd found. I had to tell him nothing and he seemed satisfied. I lay back and sent another message to my contacts to see just how good of a hunter Meineke was. Once I had that info I could reasonably sit back and let everything happen. The information I got back was not good for Mr. Meineke, apparently he thought anyone, be it monster or human, that got in his way was expendable. He had to go. I got off the couch and went outside. I hadn't seen any of the guys in a while and I was getting nervous. So I went to the garage. It was closed up but that didn't stop me from getting in there. What I saw had me shaking my head, Juice doing bitchwork yet again.

"What the hell are you doing in here Ari? I thought Clay had a talk with you about coming into the garage without proper clearance." Jax asked as he handed a roll of duct tape to Kip and I rolled my eyes.

"I hadn't seen any of you in a while and I was worried." I shrugged and Juice chuckled. "What are you guys doing? You know they're already transpo'd I don't see how the bags and tape are helping matters."

"How deep you in this?" Jax asked and Juice looked over at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Pretty damn deep. You've got Russian AKs right there and ATF's on your ass. Need my help with something?" I crossed my arms, practically daring him to fight me. Instead he just smiled.

"We need to get them out of here and you saw the septic tank…" He let it drift and I nodded. I'd caught his drift

"Single layer plastic isn't gonna do shit. The seams are too weak and the duct tape should be at least triple wrapped. Just take my word on it; I know what I'm doing." To prove my point I went up to Kip and took the gun from his hands and rewrapped it with an efficiency that surprised even me.

"Ok, make the rest look like this." He said before he went to talk to the septic guy.

"This doesn't bother you?" Kip asked as I handed another wrapped AK to Juice who had a knowing smile on his face.

"Come over to the apartment some time. I'll show you my stash. Makes these look like party favors." After that we wrapped in silence before Jax sent me off to make a couple of calls. ATF was coming and he knew we'd need a cleaning crew.

"When are those ATF bastards coming? God this is frustratin." I smiled and looked up at Chibs while Juice massaged my shoulders. I wanted to be in on the raid, they could be surprisingly fun if you knew how to press fed buttons and I was all kinds of good at that. The smile never left my face as an ATV with feds rolled up with men in full SWAT gear hanging from the sides while the black sedan from earlier came behind them.

"Federal Agents don't move!" They shouted and I leaned my head up as Juice took the hint and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Soon enough an agent came over and forced me to the ground with Juice and Kip on either side of me and as I looked between them I couldn't help laughing. This all had some absurdist quality to it.

The bitch agent was walking around while the guys giggled and made cracks. I looked up and made eye contact with her but something in my eyes must have scared or upset her because she looked away and it made me smile.

"I love you baby." I said as I laid my head on the ground and Juice made eye contact.

"Love you too." The absurdity of it got to us and we shared a laugh.

"Shut up!" One of the SWAT guys said and I laughed harder.

We lay there for a while longer and eventually the bitch came out and ordered us up. I looked at her again and she looked away, if I ever had further contact with her this would be a fun game. She came up to us and gave a glare to the guys.

"You guys got lucky, luck doesn't last forever." She gave one last pointed look and I gave her a salute. Oh yeah, it would be fun to fuck with her.

Later that night I finally got home. After ATF had left I was put in charge of clean-up. Even without the crow I was turning into the go-to Old Lady for the unpleasant tasks, mostly because I didn't mind getting my hands dirty and actually knew my way around shit. I was given the responsibility as a sign of respect and I had to smile as I thought about how different things would have been if I would have hooked up with Juice right away. I would have been no different than a croweater, no respect, no place. Now, thanks to my place in the garage I was one of the guys who happened to be screwing a Son.

I smiled when I heard the shower going but frowned at the smell of shit that permeated my apartment. Juice had been given bitchwork again, retrieving AKs from a septic tank was not a clean job. I grabbed his clothes, running my hand lovingly over his patch, and put them on the window sill in the living room, at they'd get a chance to air out. As I was smoothing his jeans I looked up and saw a black sportscar sitting by my driveway. I tried to see the driver but the car started and sped away. Shaking my head I committed the car to memory and went in my bedroom getting naked and slipping under the covers. Juice joined me later and wrapped himself around me. The next time he went on a run I was going with him. Even Clay couldn't stop me.


	15. Field Dressing

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Field Dressing**

"Yo." I said groggily as I answered the pre paid on the nightstand. Juice hadn't gotten home that night and I'd simply crashed.

"Hey baby, you know how to field dress bullet wounds right?" He asked and I bolted up in bed, someone was hurt and he needed my help.

"Yeah baby, where are you and who's hurt?" I got out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Don't worry it's not one of the guys but we need all the help we can get." I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the boots I'd toed off earlier.

"I'm on my way." I hung up and pulled one of Juice's shirts over my head. I had a feeling it would be messy and needed extra layers. I pushed Stevie to her limits as I made it to the clubhouse. Once I got to the door I was greeted by Gemma and brought to the chapel where Juice was holding down a man while Chibs was working on his leg and gluteus region.

"What are ya doin' here darlin' not that I mind havin' ya around?" Chibs asked as he brought some needle nose pliers to the wound and I removed my coat.

"I have experience with bullet wounds and impromptu extraction. What do we have for supplies?" I asked as I surveyed the wound. It was bad, made worse by the location of the wounds and their proximity to arteries.

"You just have your hand in every cookie jar don't ya?" He asked and Juice snorted.

"You have no idea." I said as I knelt at the front of the table and surveyed the face of the man on the table. As I was taking in his pallor and the snot running from his nose he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hello sir, I need to ask you some questions. First are you on any medications such as blood thinners or heart medications?"

"Nothin' but the Irish cure-all." He laughed a mirthless laugh and I nodded before I got up and took a syringe out of my bag.

"Wha's that?" Chibs asked as I tapped it and gave a little squirt.

"My special dreamland mix. Once this hits he'll be out for a few hours and you can work on him in peace it'll also work at slowing his heartrate and bloodflow." I looked at Chibs for permission and he nodded as I plunged it into the man's arm and he was out.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you figured that out darlin', you think you can help?" He wiped his hands and I moved next to him to survey the wounds again.

"I'm gonna need whiskey, floss, a needle and a white sheet I can tear up. Also I need smaller needle nose pliers, these will do nothing but tear and bruise the wound and it's already bad enough." Chibs nodded and jerked his head toward Juice who went out while I grabbed the first aid kit and found some moist towelettes and cleaned the blood and random fluids from the wounds. I winced as I saw the color. "This may just be beyond my expertise here. Look at the coloring it could become septic or gangrenous. I don't care who this man is I wouldn't wish these wounds on Lucifer."

A couple of hours later we were still in the same situation, only I'd discovered just how deep the slugs went. If a hunter had gotten wounds these bad we had doctors in every state to take care of them but it was too late to take him to Doc Chambers in Bakersfield. Chibs and I shared a look and he nodded, we needed a real doctor.

"I'm going to pull the slug, see what we can do." He said and took out the needle nose pliers and got to work. Juice looked at me as he held down the man's leg. I didn't know who he was and didn't need to. I gave Juice an encouraging smile and he went back to the task at hand. The man had started waking up and screamed as the slug was removed. I flinched as the blood poured from the knicked artery but was honestly more worried about the blood on Juice's cut. Chibs looked around for something to plug the whole and not finding something good enough he put Juice's finger in the hole.

"Jesus Chibs." I said as I moved around to survey the situation but actually had to give props for the innovative use of my man's finger. I looked at him in question and he shrugged and was saved from response by Gemma poking her head into the room.

"Ari, babe I have a job for you." I nodded and went up to Juice kissing his cheek and squeezing his bicep.

"I love you baby, so proud.' He grinned and I walked out the door where Gemma led me to the bar.

"Ari, I need you to do me a favor. I need to stick around here but there needs to be some shopping done, we're getting the Presidents and VPs of other charters coming to Charming and we need food, booze the usual. I have a list and you can take some petty cash from the office. You mind doin' this baby?" I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Just let me clean up and I'll head out. Mind if I use the van?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Not at all darlin'." She squeezed my arm and I was on my way.

Later that night I was sitting outside the clubhouse waiting for the private meeting to get done so that I could go home and reward Juice for his part in saving the man, who I'd found out was Edmond Hayes a True IRA gun runner. I was watching the brawl wishing I could take a place in the ring. I moved away from the brawl that was going on and saw Dr. Knowles walking around looking lost. I'd heard how she treated Juice and I wanted to thank her. I walked up and she stopped short, obviously not sure of my intentions. I held up a hand and she eyed it warily so I gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks doc?" She took it and gave me a tentative smile in return.

"I didn't do anything special, just made sure he'd live." I could tell I'd have to elaborate.

"Not that Dr. Knowles, thank you for the kindness and respect you showed my man. So few people do and I'm so grateful to you for doing it. If I can help you with anything doc, just let me know." She allowed me to give her hand another shake before I let go and she gave me a real smile.

"I'm guessing your man is Juice. I treated him the same way I'd treat anyone who did what he did. He also seems like a really nice guy and please call me Tara." I grinned at her and nodded.

"Well, Tara, I still appreciate it and you're right he's a very nice guy. I'm Ariel by the way and it's great to officially meet you." I felt arms go around my waist and Juice rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey doc, Jax is waiting for you." She nodded and I gave her a nod of dismissal as she walked to the clubhouse and Juice placed a kiss to my neck, "Wanna go home babe?"

"Yeah, I still need to reward my big strong hero. How does a night of pure sexual abandon sound?" I reached back and ran my hand over his crotch, he was already responding.

"Sounds good, let's go." I giggled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. We were definitely going to have a good night.


	16. Alpha Bitch

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Alpha Bitch**

"Yeah baby, I'm meeting with Joey and Mook in Pope this afternoon, it should be a pretty good payday. I have some backup, really, Jules is gonna follow me. I know, I love you too." I hung up and locked up my crawlspace again. With ATF around making trouble it was a good idea to pack up everything. Right now I had my modified printer and removable hardrive included with the guns, ammo and various medallions and herbs. ATF wouldn't find a damn thing from a cursory glance.

As I loaded the dishwasher I heard a car pull up and my interest was piqued. Gemma was busy, and pretty much everyone else that visited me rode a bike so I went out to the entryway and looked out the peephole. The ATF bitch was getting out of her sedan with one of her guard dog agents and I smiled. The bitch had balls. My contact at Quantico said that there was a number attached to the files that were pulled on me and the name June Stahl was attached to the number. The bitch thought she had ammunition but I had been tortured by demons, nothing she could say, do or threaten would approach that level of depravity. I moved to my kitchen table and took out three mugs with my tea carousel and some cream, sugar and honey. Freak her out a little by being prepared. There was a knock on the door and I felt my smile spread and knew it was predatory. I went to the door and made sure to stare into her eyes.

"Hello Agent Stahl, how may I assist you?" I asked and stared at her until she had to look away. She'd read my files, she knew what I was capable of.

"Hello Ms. Singer, I was hoping we could have a chat. Maybe discuss Teller-Morrow Automotive." She gave me a smile and I ushered her in while the other agent remained outside, bitch did have balls.

"Coffee, tea, water?" I asked as I directed her to the kitchen table. Her eyes were going over everything, mentally cataloguing what she saw.

"Coffee would be great." I nodded and poured us each a cup and let her take care of her preferences.

"What can I help you with Agent Stahl?" I asked as I sat down and sipped my coffee.

"Ariel Darla Singer, best and brightest in her class at the University of Minnesota, took summer courses in Stanford. Has degrees in Folklore, English Literature and Latin. How many languages do you speak now?" She sipped her coffee and I smiled, she was playing the "you're too good for this shit" card and it amused me.

"Last I checked I capped out at nine. Haven't had the time to peruse my Rosetta Stones." I put some sugar in my coffee and swirled the coffee around.

"Cute, do you know why I'm here to talk to you?" She asked and sipped her coffee.

"My guess is that since you've been harassing SAMCRO and I'm the girl of a member and working in the TM garage that it's only natural to speak with me." I set down my coffee and sat at attention.

"Harassing seems a little harsh but you are correct. You're Juice's Old Lady aren't you? I bet you know a lot about what goes on with the Sons." She set down her coffee and folded her hands on the table.

"Your intel is wrong Agent. Juice and I are seeing each other, living together etc. But I don't have his crow yet. I know it's hard to tell with all the other ink but nope, no crow. As for what goes on with the Sons they're a group of motorcycle enthusiasts. Yeah I hang out in the clubhouse, help with their bikes and all that jazz but it's actually pretty boring. Just a bunch of men sitting around talking about pussy and the metal that rumbles between their legs. Well it would be boring if I didn't have more in common with them than the other women hanging around." I grabbed the coffee pot and topped off our mugs.

"That's right, you were raised by your father weren't you. Robert "Bobby" Singer, attached to the Winchesters, survivalist, illegal guns, grave desecration. Not exactly the best environment to raise a little girl. You even got picked up for grave desecration on your thirteenth birthday, hell of a happy birthday." She looked at me smugly over her coffee and I suppressed a snort.

"Those charges were dropped; in fact other than that little smudge I'm clean. Daddy tried to keep me out of everything but I won't deny that being raised around tough, dangerous men gave me some hang ups. I wouldn't change anything though." I got up and grabbed some of Juice's cookies from the cabinet. I'd buy some new ones but I wanted to put her off by the hospitality. "Cookie?"

"Thank you. You surprise me Ms. Singer I thought you'd be the most belligerent and least helpful, but you're being surprisingly cooperative." She took a cookie and bit into it while I stirred some cream into my coffee.

"Kill them with kindness when an AK won't do, it's what my Uncle John taught me. Honestly I have no idea what you're looking for and the Sons are notoriously sexist. Women can't Prospect, women can't be patched members, we're essentially property and you don't tell your property your deepest, darkest secrets." I sat down and held in a smirk, the bitch was buying the "woe is me I'm a mere woman in a man's world" act.

"If you can't help with the Sons maybe you'd be willing to help with other cases we have on our roster. We know that you're connected to Ezra Gold of the Israeli Reformation League and Rufus Turner, a very dangerous man. Not to mention the recently reopened Winchester case." This made me drop my mug, they were assumed dead, faked perfectly. I started cleaning it up as I tried to regain my composure.

"Reopened? Sam and Dean are dead. How can the case be reopened?" I finished cleaning up my coffee and put my mug in the sink, my hands were shaking too much to drink it.

"That's right, apparently a man bearing a striking resemblance to Samuel "Sam" Winchester was seen in a chapel in Las Vegas with a woman bearing your description. This was around the time you married a Mr. Samuel Elias Borstein at the "Chapel of Love" in Las Vegas. What can you tell me about that?" She grinned, she thought I'd freak and roll on SAMCRO. She didn't know me at all.

"Samuel was a good man, loved me and gave me solace. Admittedly he bore a striking resemblance to Sam and coincidentally shared his name. It is regrettable that this probably was a good deal of the reason that I loved him but love him I did. You'll also see that I became a widow not long after. He died in a housefire." I bit my fist but allowed enough tears out to be convincing.

"My condolences, I'll give you the name of the agent in charge of the case, see if we can't seal it again. As for Ezra and the Turner case?" She still wanted me to roll.

" I can't help you, Ezra was a friend I met in college and I've never heard of the Israeli Reformation League. As for Rufus Turner, the man was like an Uncle to me growing up, he taught me how to fly fish and strangely enough how to bake a lemon torte that will have you on your knees. I haven't heard from him or seen him in almost two years, I wasn't even sure he was still alive." I drummed my fingers on the table, finally ready to show some rudeness.

"Fair enough Ms. Singer. I have one final question for you. Why are you here? You're IQ is phenomenal, you could get into any doctorate program iand you obviously have skills that would benefit any law enforcement agency in the country. Why are you a mechanic at a rundown garage in Podunk California, dating a biker?" She set down her empty mug and picked up a napkin.

"I needed a fresh start, a new life. I wanted to put down roots and Charming was where my dart landed. I'm a damn good mechanic and it's a job that challenges me and offers me a chance to meditate all at once. When it comes to Juice I'm in love with him and I know he loves me. After Samuel I was sure I was going to be alone forever and thanks to Juice I have someone to come home to every night. I know it sounds sappy and romantic but it's true, Juice is my everything." It was the first wholly honest thing I'd said all morning.

"Ok that was tremendously unhelpful, Since you can't help me I think I should go. Thank you for a good cup of coffee and the cookies. Here's my card, call me if you find out anything or simply want to spend some time with a strong woman who appreciates other strong women." She gave me a leer and got up. I got up too and took a look at the card that sat on the table. I moved ahead of her and opened the door, ever the mindful hostess and she gave me a flirty smile as she put on her sunglasses and went to her car. I didn't leave until I was sure she was gone from my driveway. Once she was out of sight I shut the door and leaned on it, allowing myself the shiver of revulsion. I'd bedded my share of chicks, Dean and I had a competition going on at one time but the thought of her disgusted me to my core and I moved to clean up the kitchen. While I was putting away the tea carousel my senses started tingling and I removed everything from the carousel.

"Sonovabitch." I whispered as I drew out the bug from under the sugar bowl. The bitch was simultaneously smarter and stupider than she appeared. I quickly put the bug in the sink and filled it with water, that sucker was dead.

With a look at the clock I realized I didn't have time to call Juice so I took my box of files from the bedroom and went out to Stevie. Jules would be meeting me at the gas station and following behind. I only hoped that her partner didn't try to bog Stevie but the smell of burning plastic told me that he had and it made me smile. Cas' protective sigils still worked, no one could listen to the Messenger without her permission. With that final thought I drove off to deliver the docs to Joey and Mook before I met with Juice for dinner. I had stashed Stahl's card in my pocket. She had unwittingly given me a powerful charm and the spirits would tell me everything I needed to know and with the hair that had fallen on her chair I had a physical link. I didn't use dark energy but I could definitely ruin her day and that thought made me smile.


	17. A New Chapter

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**A New Chapter**

I looked at the ring on my finger as conflicting emotions and thoughts filled my head. I still loved Sam, still mourned him. On the other hand Juice was who I went to bed with every night and woke up next to every morning. It was his voice that could make me smile, calm me down, and turn me on. His hands I wanted on my body, his lips on mine. I loved him, loved him with everything. Why couldn't I go through that final step with him? Why couldn't I commit? I growled in frustration as I put on my work shirt and slammed my locker shut.

"You ok babe?" Juice asked as he entered the locker room and took off his workshirt to put on his cut.

"Yeah, just a little fucked up. The spirits were very tight lipped this morning." He nodded. I'd been scrying using Stahl's business card and the spirits in the mirror were giving me updates on her activities, well they were when they felt like it. I had to go to the edge of town to do it and the spirits didn't seem to like Stevie's dashboard.

"So the scrying was a failure, how was the energy transfer?" That made me smirk, "That good huh?"

"I totally destroyed the hair but I did make considerable use of it. I put a gease on her. If she concedes to harm an innocent through thought or deed she will begin to lose control over things in her life. Small at first like a broken heel or a stain on her shirt. Since she's a sociopath the tally should rise. At least the spirits gave me that valuable tidbit." I ran my fingers through my hair and he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well that much is obvious baby. Look in her eyes, there's no one home." I smiled and brought my mouth to his. How could I question committing to this man?

"I have to go do some club shit but maybe we can tackle that Durango when I get back? He asked and I shook my head.

"I should be done with that in a few hours and you know once Clay has you on club business you're stuck. Later we can bond while we clean my guns" He rested his head on my shoulder and breathed in.

"How did I get so fucking lucky?" He placed a small kiss to my neck and it took every bit of self control not to moan.

"We're both lucky we have each other. You should go get the club stuff done baby." He placed another kiss and went out of the garage. With a shake of the head I moved to the main garage and started work on the work list.

"Ari!" At the sound of Clay's shout I rolled out from under the Durango and started wiping the oil off my hands.

"Yeah bossman?" I put my back against the door and used it to stand.

"We're closing the garage for the day I want you and Jules to clean up and shut it down." I felt a tension in my shoulders. Something big was going on.

"Get news on Bobby?" I was in the garage when they raided the last night and mourned the opportunity to mess with Stahl but more than that I was concerned for the big man.

"Nothin' yet. Once you're done here go to Jax' house, the kid's getting released tomorrow and Gemma wants the house in good shape." I nodded and threw my rag in the pile as he left the garage. With Jules' help we closed the garage down and I delivered my finished paper work to the office, not surprised to see that Gemma wasn't there. Abel was getting released soon and she wanted to know if there was anything special that needed to be done for him. Once I was done and changed I got in Stevie and drove to Jax' house. It looked empty so I didn't think twice about going in with the key Jax had given me for emergencies. When I got in the house something felt wrong, I wasn't alone. I took my gun out of my back holster and held it naked at my side, safety off. I pressed myself against the wall and moved my gun to a steady two handed grip as I began to move toward the nursery where I'd heard a noise. I had a clear view of the kitchen and living room and found multiple points of concealment. Just as I was about to duck behind the couch the intruder came into the living room and face to barrel with my Taurus Medium Frame. She looked startled but knew enough to put her hands up palm out. I clicked the safety back into place and re-holstered the weapon, doing it with deliberate slowness.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and I gave a snort.

"Me? What are _you _doing here? Gemma will be pissed the fuck off that you're here. How'd you get in, the locks were changed?" I took a glance around and saw that she'd been cleaning, making the place presentable. It made my job easier.

"I'm going to a halfway house to continue treatment, thought I'd stay here until then. Why do you have a key? Jax make you his Old Lady?" She tried to intimidate me and I just gave her my best blank, dead eyed stare.

"Why shouldn't I call the cops for breaking and entering? Maybe I should see if anything's been stolen. You're good at that." Bullseye, I meant to wound with the comment and did just that.

"Please don't say anything I wanted to see my son, see Jax. I'll talk to them, see if I can stay."She pleaded and looked honestly concerned so I rolled my neck and gave her some consideration.

"Well, you do look better. The only track marks are residual. If I would have seen a fresh one I would have put a bullet in your head. No use having a recidivist junkie around." She looked terrified and I grinned. I hated the junkie; she had a chance to have a good life with a good man and threw it all away for a forty dollar high. She was one of the worst kinds of people.

"Fine I'm lower than low, you're a queen compared to me but I asked you a question. Did Jax make you his Old Lady?" Oooh the junkie deflected, good move.

"Wrong Son and it's not official yet and if you wanna know about the key, yeah Jax gave it to me. Not for any sexual reason simply because he knew that if he needed shit handled he could count on me to do it. I take my responsibilities seriously."I was on a roll; I couldn't seem to stop the jabs and insults that were coming out. Juice brought out the best in me and Wendy brought out the worst.

"Jesus, I get it, you don't like me. Why are you here?" I shook my head and tried to be civil.

"Clay wanted me to come clean up but it looks like you've already done a good job cleaning the place up. I guess I should do a quick check then be on my way. I don't wanna be here anymore than you want me here." I didn't give her a chance to respond before I did a quick inspection of the house. The carpets were clean, it had been dusted and even the bathroom had been cleaned. It looked like she was in one of those work rehab programs. With a nod of approval I let myself out and went to run some errands since I had nothing else to do.

I got home a few hours later and was unpacking my groceries. I'd decided to try one of the recipes Gemma had given me, hoping I didn't make a mess of thing. When it came to simple things like grilling and pan searing meat or steaming vegetable I was good, it was the complex stuff that messed me up. The recipe was a simple meatloaf and I couldn't stop the grin on my face when I thought about how much Dean would love the recipe. It had everything, ground beef, ground pork, bacon, cheese, tomato sauce, herbs and sweet bread crumbs. The loaded mashed potatoes it was supposed to be paired with were equally complex and rich. Thank god Juice and I were in the process of weight training, this meal was total carboloading.

I'd finished prepping the food and just had to sit back and let it bake and the potatoes boil when I smelt something I shouldn't have smelt and bolted upright in my seat. Brimstone, strong almost painful to the nostril, I reached for my gun on the side table and was stopped short.

"Unless that's the Colt I wouldn't do that." My hand stopped at the sound of the demon's voice.

"Crowley…"I moved my hand away and he chuckled.

"Hello my lovely, by Jove you just get more beautiful every time I see you." I folded my hands in my lap as the demon took the seat across from me.

"What do you want and how did you breach the Nexus?" He gave me a crooked smile and I knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm the King of Hell, I have the power to breach any Nexus I wish. Aren't you going to ask why I'm breaking up your little holiday?" I sighed, as far as demons went he was one of the less annoying ones. What I wouldn't have given for Ruby's knife though.

"This isn't a holiday but I'll bite. What do you want?" I glared hard and his smile widened.

"I have a business proposition for you. Nothing big just some sigil work on priceless artifacts. The only people under my dominion are corrupted by demonic essence or possessed by my brethren. I need tools, and I need the Messenger to bless them." I raised my eyebrow and he held out his hands in a way that was remarkably similar to Wendy earlier.

"You know my history with Demons right? You know what your brethren have done to me and the people I love? Azazel took my Uncle John and Lucifer took my husband. Not to mention what Baleal did to me. Pardon me if I don't jump at the chance to help you." He chuckled and folded his hands in front of him.

"You help me and I won't wipe this town off the face of the Earth. You may not care what happens to you but you do care about this little backwater berg. You care about the people in it. From what my Intel has discovered you've moved on, have a new man. Jean Carlos Ortiz is the name I believe. Very little corruption on that soul there, mostly lust and avarice, your soul has more taint. Unless you want him and all the rest of them dead and in the pit you'll do what I want." He had me over a barrel. He was right, he could threaten me with anything and I'd say no but this town was my home, the people my family.

"What do you want and why do you want it done?" I took a deep breath and he smiled.

"I have a side business, trying to find Alphas, why is my business but I know that my team can't do anything without the appropriate weaponry and that's where you come in. You make the weapons viable and I leave this charming little town on the map." He laughed at his horrible joke and I scowled.

"I'll do this but you have to do something more for me." He gave a head shake.

"That's not how this works lovely. I threaten, you cave and we all move on. Also you have nothing to offer in a negotiation." This time I smiled and drew something out of my shirt and it was his turn to take a deep breath, "Where'd you get that, lovely?

He stared at the amulet in awe and I dangled it in front of him. The amulet was a protection amulet, meant to protect the wearer from possession and detection. The rarity of the amulet and the ability to reverse its powers made it like catnip to demons, if they were strong enough to break its barrier.

"Friends in high places and all that, I give you this amulet and do the job for you and you reinstate the Nexus, make it stronger. I love these people and I want them safe, they have enough to deal with with the humans around here. You also leave Charming and my lover alone. What do you say?" I gave him my best Cheshire cat grin and toyed with the amulet. He reached for it and I backed away. "Nuhuhuh, it needs to be given willingly, no stealing or that zaps its power."

"I give you my word and an iron clad deal. If you do the work for me and give me the amulet I will make this place a vacuum, nothing demon or monster goes in or goes out. I have no dominion over heaven so I cannot control their movements but I promise my brethren will not upset this little town and it will remain above ground and in one piece. Your man will also be safe. Does that meet your requirements?" The deal made sense and I nodded. I would have known if he was straight up betraying me. "Let's seal it with a kiss then."

He stood over me and kissed me far deeper than I was sure he was supposed to and I undid the clasp on the amulet and let it fall in his hand. He ran his tongue over mine and I felt like retching but I held it in. Soon enough he ended the kiss and gripped the amulet.

"This deal is done I'll have one of my minions bring a weapon to the Lodi border tomorrow morning with instructions. It was lovely doing business with you darling. I hope to do so again." He poofed out and I took a deep breath.

I felt a fine layer of filth cling to my body from being in contact with Crowley and decided to clean myself off, I still had some time on the meat loaf and I'd taken the potatoes of the burner so they were safe. I took a longer shower than usual being sure to scrub every inch of myself and once I felt clean I got out and dressed, I still had some cooking to do so I went to the kitchen and saw Juice at the table peeling the label off a bottle. He looked up and his eyes were troubled.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He shook his head and I knew I wouldn't get anything from him. "Wanna help me with dinner?"

"Yeah." He took the potatoes and mashed them while I handed him the ingredients I had ready and I prepped the meatloaf. He was silent and I decided I needed to force him to come clean whatever was bothering him. Pretty soon dinner was done and we sat across the table from eachother.

"Let's play a game. I'll tell you something interesting that happened to me today and you'll tell me what's got you freaked. I'll start." I set down my fork and made sure he was paying attention to me. "I got a visit from Crowley, former Cross-roads Demon, now King of Hell and made a deal with him. I'm now his weaponsmith. Your turn."

"You made a deal with a fucking demon, king of hell? What the fuck Ari?" He was trying to concentrate on my offense.

"It was the only way to save the town. If I didn't agree he'd make the town a crater and put you in the Pit, I couldn't have my new town and the man I love destroyed." He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Sometimes you're damned no matter what you do? I can't tell you everything, but I learned some shit today and I don't know what to do with it. I just wanted to come home to you and forget all about it." I nodded and squeezed his hand before we both let go and started eating. Once there was a lull in the eating I put down my fork and looked expectantly at Juice he did the same, "What's up baby?"

"I came to a conclusion today. Clay planted the seed a long time ago and I'm finally ready to let it grow." I took off my wedding band and reached across the table and took Juice's hand. He looked confused and even more so when I pressed the ring to his palm.

"Baby?" His eyes were wide.

"I'm yours, the mourning is over and I'm all yours. Do what you want with the ring, right now the only mark I want is yours. I'm ready to be your Old Lady." The look of shock on his face morphed into one of his amazing smiles and I smiled too as he got out of his seat, put the ring on the table and walked to my side of the table I stood and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom where we celebrated the new chapter in our relationship.


	18. Turn Turn Turn

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Turn, Turn, Turn**

I woke up to the pleasant feeling of hands and lips moving over my body. I moaned and moved into position to allow him full access. It was starting out to be a good morning and it got even better as he made sure I was awake and moved between my legs. No one had ever made me feel the way he did and right now I was feeling it.

"So you have club stuff?" I asked as Juice stood by the bed getting dressed.

"Yeah, some shit's going down. The garage is closed for the day so you have the day off. Gonna make some more docs?" He asked as he put on his cut. I was never one for downtime but I felt a strange need to pamper myself.

"Maybe I'll take a long bath and have some lunch. Don't know why but I just feel like being a _girl _today." This made him chuckle as he crawled back into bed with me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Party tonight, only a matter of time before Gemma calls." I groaned and kissed him again before I let him drift off the bed. "We need to talk about last night too. Find a place on that body where we can fit a crow."

I'd been thinking about it too and there weren't a lot of empty spots on the canvas that was my body. Many hunters wore amulets and religious symbols for protection; I was a different beast all together. Starting at the age of thirteen I marked symbols and sigils on my body. I had two full sleeves, a back that was ninety percent ink, a front with a similar amount and legs that were starting to get full. Juice thought it was sexy as hell and smart since I'd told him what every tattoo meant. I even had a tattoo at the dead center of each palm. With the right incantation I could exorcise without the aid of holy water just place my hand to the demons head, yet another gift from Cas.

"My neck, we'll have it put on the opposite side of the Star of David. Show the world where my faith lies." He blinked before that damn grin spread on his face again.

"Be careful you're gonna give me a damn god complex." I smiled back and he suddenly reached into his pocket and withdrew his prepay, "Yeah, I'm headin' out. I'm with Ari. Ok I'll be at the clubhouse in ten, I'll tell her."

"What?" I sat up in bed and kept the sheet wrapped around me.

"That was Clay, club business to attend to. Gemma wants you at Jax's house, some shopping, set up. I gotta go though. Love you." He gave me a kiss before he went out the door and I decided to suck it up, shower then head out for a day of prep. I was going to officially be an Old Lady, so I had to act like it.

About an hour later I was clean, dressed and on my way to Jax's I knew the junkie was there and decided to have some fun at her expense. I pulled in and saw Gemma in her car unloading stuff. She stood up and gave me a half-hearted glare when I got out.

"Thought you would have been here sooner, had to get all the decorations myself." She gestured and I went to the car and got the rest of the bags.

"Sorry, had to shower and get dressed, didn't think you'd want me to show up smelling like sex." She shook her head and smiled as I closed the trunk. We went inside and unloaded the bags before she grabbed my hand and held it, examining the ring finger.

"You did it, you actually did it." She pulled me into a hug. "It was for the best darlin' you needed to let those ghosts rest."

I smiled and accepted the hug and we began decorating. I was wrapping crepe paper on any interesting surface, talking to Gemma. She was such a proud Grandma that I had to smile.

"So where you getting the crow?" After the initial excitement we settled down to the decorating.

"On my neck, reverse of the Star of David. I want both shows of my faith out there for the world to see. I looked up to see Gemma smirk. "What?"

""Shows of faith"? I love Juice, he's one of my boys but you're gonna give him a damn god complex if you equate him with your star." I started laughing at her assessment and felt my sides burn, he really was one of her boys.

"I have a faith in my man, my god and this club. What's wrong with that?" I asked and her smile turned maternal.

"Nothing baby, we're done in here. You should go pick up the food from the bakery while I finish up in here then we'll go get some the booze and the snacks." I nodded before I went up to her and kissed her cheek.

I went to the bakery and wound up juggling three half-sheet cakes and a tray of cupcakes, I had never wished for a backseat more in my life, well maybe that time Sam and I were in that cornfield… For some reason Sam had invaded my thoughts a lot that morning and I had started to feel guilty. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went back to Jax's house.

"Gem you here?" I called out as I made my way into the kitchen with one cake I decided to go one at a time since there'd be less of a chance of damage.

"In Abel's room darlin'."She responded and I put the cake down and went in.

"Looks a lot better. The painters did a good job." She nodded and got off the step stool she was on, obviously cleaning cobwebs.

"For the price we're payin' they'd better do a good job. Got the cakes?" She moved past me and I picked up the step stool and followed her out.

"Yep, one in, the others in the car. I was looking around to see if Wendy'd be willing to help, her offspring and all." I refused to call him her son; he was nothing more than a product of her genetic material.

"She went to get some coffee, she'll be back to help with the food. The cakes in your car?" I nodded and went outside with her, we managed to get the rest in in one trip and I put them in the fridge while Gemma collected her things.

"Gem, why are you letting her stay here? I don't mean this house, that's Jax's call but here in Charming, she has no place here anymore." Gemma gave me a considering look.

"You think you belong here more than she does?" Oh, I must have stepped on her toes, but I was never not honest with Gemma.

"Yes, I've never almost killed your grandson. I'm an Old Lady and an integral part of the TM crew, I have a place here and I used to think that I had a place with you." It hurt but her eyes softened at the last.

"Of course you have a place here baby and of course you have a place with me. I just didn't like your implication. I haven't told Wendy to hit the road because Abel needs both his parents and she'll try, she'll have no choice but to try." I still didn't understand the whole scope of her plan but her logic was sound, especially since I grew up motherless and knew the hell that was. Even with an amazing father like mine I missed out on a lot.

"I'll keep an eye on her then. What about the doc?" I didn't know her that well but it seemed like Dr. Knowles, Tara, was a good person. Hell, she was one of the only people who actually treated Juice with respect and she'd earned mine for that simple fact. I could see myself being her friend and it took a lot of time and effort for someone to reach that plateau.

"What about her?" With that comment I knew I wouldn't be getting anything else from her and just grabbed my stuff. "Let's get going, we're burning daylight."

I nodded and followed her out the door. We took Gemma's car and drove to the best grocery store in town; it was my duty to get snacks while she went to get the liquor. What I saw when I got out of the car made me stop in my tracks. Well _who_ fit more appropriately. I stood watching the angel as she talked to Gemma and Gemma gave her some money. I had to know why this angel was here. Once Gemma was in the store and out of earshot I walked to her.

"Micah, what are you-"I didn't get a chance to finish while she held up her hand.

"Perhaps now would not be the best time or place to have this discussion." I nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. Over the last two years every time I'd seen Micah, "the Angel of the Divine Path" bad things had happened to me and the people I loved.

"Where and when?" I asked as I stopped my hands from shaking.

"Meet me in that alleyway in twenty minutes; your friend will still be shopping." I nodded and went into the store, grabbing everything I knew the guys liked and some extra things for the kids that would be there. As soon as I had everything I dashed out to the car and filled the trunk before I returned the cart and made my way into the alley. I looked around and there was Micah, leaning against the wall, a benign smile on her face.

"Micah." I found myself on one knee in front of her, she was the only angel I bowed to and that little peculiarity had pissed Zachariah off to no end.

"Rise Messenger, I know you have questions. Ask and I shall answer." She was always true to her word and I wished Cas had the same honesty ethic.

"Why are you here and what did you prophesize to Gemma?" I didn't beat around the bush, especially with angels.

"Always the blunt questions with you. I am here to ensure that the Son begins his path and the Protector knows her charge." Ah angel speak, how I hated it.

"The Son? Is that Abel?" She was talking to Gemma so I went for the obvious answer.

"Abel is not the Son, he is the way. He will lead the Son along the path, a journey to self and to greatness. The protector will set the journey into motion." I felt my brow knit as I tried to make sense of the prophesy.

"Is Jax the Messiah?" I whispered. I may have been a Jew but I had had true angelic tutelage I knew the truth.

"No my darling dear but he is important. All the men under his leadership are important. The man who shares your love will come to greatness in time as well. They will be soldiers, as you were and will be again." I felt my heart stop in my chest.

"Another Apocalypse?" I managed to choke out and she shook her head.

"No but there will be a war upon us and you shall be the Messenger again. That is all I can say, the Protector is coming and you must go." I nodded and left, knowing she'd poof as soon as I turned my back. I made it out of the alleyway and to the car while I waited for Gemma to return. I may have had the car keys but I didn't dare touch the driver's side, that was her domain.

"Everything ok sweetheart?"I looked up as Gemma approached me and forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah, great. I think I'm gonna go home for a while after we get back, if you don't need me." She looked worried but nodded.

"Ok Ari, but I want you to come early to help with things. Tell Juice." I nodded and the ride to Jax's was nearly silent. I kissed her cheek and accepted her hug after we unloaded the groceries and drove back to my apartment. My mind hadn't stopped working since I'd talked to Micah and I didn't want to summon Cas when there was a very good chance he'd have no idea about the prophesy. Since my mind wouldn't shut off I took a few guns out of my crawl space and some of the knives and started cleaning them with purpose.

"Ari, baby?" I heard Juice's voice but didn't stop my cleaning.

"In the living room!" I called out and Juice walked in, taking in the various weapons spread around the room.

"What's wrong? You don't do the intense cleaning unless something's up." He sat next to me and picked up my bowie knife and the oil. I sighed as he started to polish it.

"Had a talk with an angel today, learned that even as I ran from the world I'm dragged back in. Jax is the center of a prophecy, and the Sons are going to be involved in a war. On top of that my mind's been on Sam all day and I just want it to stop." I looked up and saw Juice looking at me, trying to figure me out, "Sorry."

"That's intense, she tell you anymore or was it the angel speak like your buddy Castiel?" Sometimes he was so smart I never wanted to stop kissing him.

"No details, god I hate angel speak. It was all vague but the message was clear. Jax will lead us into war but not before he's able to lead himself down the right path. I guess the best thing we can do is sit back, watch and rise to whatever challenges we come across." I sighed and put down my gun; he put down the bowie and pulled me into his arms. As he held me I actually tried to think about Sam and couldn't, maybe I needed him to chase away the ghosts. I kissed him and was ready to go farther but he pushed me away.

"I want to baby but if we're late for the party Gemma will kill us and I have a sneaking suspicion she wants us there early." I nodded and began wrapping my uncleaned guns in rags for later and putting the cleaned guns away. Juice took care of the knives.

"Baby?" I put an inflection in my voice and he turned around.

"Yeah?" He sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of water and I sat on his lap, making him smile.

"You know it's only you for me, right?" I asked and he set down his water.

"This is about what you mentioned earlier isn't it? Having Sam on the mind?" I nodded and he placed his hand on the back of my neck, it was very comforting. "You said no more mourning but I know you're going to miss him forever, it's only natural that you think about him sometimes. You're still hurting and no matter how much you love me he was your first love and we never forget our first loves. As long as he's not on your mind when I'm screwing you it's all good."

"Then it's all good." I smiled and he kissed me again. We managed a quickie on the kitchen table and still got to Jax's in plenty of time for me to help with the food and Juice to set up the sound system.

Later that night I was in the kitchen refilling the snack bowls and heating the cheese for the nachos when the guest of honor arrived. I stood off to the side with Juice and couldn't help smiling as I saw Gemma and Jax proudly showing off the little boy and I had to smile. Juice came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I got to hold Abel and understood the gravity of the situation. She trusted me with her grandson, even though she'd questioned my place earlier in the day there was no question. She considered me family. I held him for a while before I handed him off to Wendy who looked horribly uncomfortable holding him. Then I snuggled in a corner with Juice, him drinking a brew and whispering a lot of dirty things in my ear. Something about seeing me with a baby had made him hot. I pushed him into the mudroom and was going to attack him when there was a loud slap sounding from further in the house and we looked out to see Tara storming out. I raised my eyebrows and Jax came over and had Juice follow her out.

"Be back soon baby." I nodded as he kissed my cheek before he went outside. The party went on for a while longer with the partygoers trickling out. I wasn't a party person so I stayed in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Ari, need a ride home?" Luann was leaning against the doorjamb watching be box up the leftover cake.

"Naw I'll just wait for Juice, he should be back soon." She nodded and went out the door. I liked Luann but I didn't want Juice to come back and find me gone. Soon enough the house was eerily quiet and I almost jumped when I heard the phone ring in the living room. What I heard next was absolutely shocking, Gemma was crying.

"What happened?" I asked Wendy as Gemma talked quietly into the phone, trying to control her tears.

"Not sure." I sat on the arm of the couch and we watched Gemma as she hung up and turned to us.

"Opie's wife Donna's dead, they think it as a driveby." I suddenly felt cold. I had just seen her fifteen minutes before and she was dead, this didn't seem right. I went up to Gemma and hugged her.

"What's going to happen?" She sniffled before she took a deep breath and moved away.

"We mourn and we help Opie in any way we can." I nodded and went back to the kitchen. As long as I was doing something I couldn't dwell on the familiar pain this dredged up. Suddenly the image of Sam going into the pit filled my head and I couldn't get air. I went outside just as Jax pulled up.

"Hey Ari, how's Mom." Jax asked and I took a deep breath to even myself out.

"Upset but she's strong. Where's Juice?" I needed him.

"He's at the clubhouse with Chibs, I can give you a ride." I shook my head, not the least bit mad that Juice forgot about me.

"Just go in and see Gemma and your son, they need you." He nodded and gave me a quick hug before he went inside. He'd provided the distraction I needed and I looked at the stars.

"Want me to bring you home Ari?" Gemma asked as I looked away from the sky. I didn't say a word as I nodded and Gemma put an arm around me and led me to her car. It was another silent car ride and I leaned over to kiss her cheek before I went inside. I had a feeling I'd be assisting with a funeral and the thought made me sick.

Walking into the clubhouse I was struck by the silence and the emptiness. The only people there were Juice and Chibs at the bar and now me. They looked so broken and in pain that I honestly didn't know how to react. This woman was family, an Old Lady, this shouldn't have happened to her and I knew they had to be thinking the same thing I went to the opposite side of the bar and looked at both men who seemed to be looking at nothing.

"Want anything stronger?" I asked and Chibs lifted his shotglass to me and shook his head. While Juice just shook his head and took a long drink of his brew. There were already four empties in front of him and I knew he was going to feel it in the morning. I moved to the stool next to him and just offered my presence. He kept getting more and more drunk before I cut him off and led him to a dorm room. He needed to drink himself into oblivion so I simply offered myself up in any capacity he needed.

In the morning I'd have to summon Micah and find out what the fuck was going on. If this was the first step in the war I needed to know. I placed a kiss to Juice's head as it rested on my chest and stared at the ceiling, sleep obviously wouldn't be coming to me tonight.

**Author's Note: **Hello loyal readers. I have one chapter to go on this story then I'm going to continue with a one shot that takes place between the seasons and I promise Sam will be in the one shot. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I do this for you.


	19. Farewell

Nothing you recognize is mine. Ari definitely is my original creation though.

**Farewell**

"48, 49, 50, Shit!" I slammed the bar down as soon as her face came into view. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself. Why don't you have a spotter?" Gemma sat on the next bench and stared.

"Don't need one, just doing multiple reps of thirty. Going for tone not mass." I grabbed the towel off the floor and wiped the sweat off my neck and shoulders.

"Been trying to get a hold of you all morning. We need to get things ready for after the funeral." I shook my head.

"Can't do it, can't be around that. I can't look into Opie's eyes and relive it. Fuck, I didn't sleep last night because it was like a highlight reel, Sam dying, Sam and I in love, Sam dying, lather rinse and repeat." I moved to the bag and started punching, not bothering to wrap my hands. Gemma grabbed the bag and offered resistance.

"Wanna talk about it?" She was the mother I'd always dreamed of. Starla French, she of the donated genetic material, couldn't compare to the woman in front of me.

"What's to talk about, I'm weak. Thought I was stronger but nope, thought I'd put enough distance between me and the pain but nope. Fuck." I stopped punching and went to the bench where I collapsed. Gemma joined me and pulled me into her arms.

"You need to be strong baby, for your man and this club. I know it's hard but I have faith in you, you can do this." I didn't believe her but I tried to.

"What can I do that's not at the center? I can't deal with grieving people." I could offer my assistance and she nodded.

"Come shopping with me and Lu, we'll get the stuff, then you can help your man by calling the other charters and setting up the honor guard. Think you can do that baby?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I can do this." I pulled myself out of her arms and stood up. I needed to shower before I did anything else.

* * *

"So she just abandoned us at the store, typical." I smiled for the first time that day as Luann complained.

"She had to go check on Abel, we can't blame her for being worried about him in the junkie's care." I handed her the box of pasta and she put it in the cart.

"Not a fan of Wendy are you?" She smiled and I shook my head.

"I hate her, she had the chance to have a good life and threw it away for a high. That's not the kind of person I want to associate myself with." I reached up to grab some parmesan cheese and looked back to see her smile.

"You're pretty judgmental aren't you? Have a problem with me?" She was honestly curious.

"You making your girls work for slave wages and with the fear of death?" She shook her head, "Then no. It's their choice to do porn and your choice to produce it. You see the key is choice and free will. As long as you have it you're golden. That's not to say that some choices aren't bad like drugs and pimping."

"You're strange Ariel Singer, but a good person." This made me smile as we moved to another aisle.

"A quick fyi, I have no problem with sex work. Be it prostitution or porn, my problems are with people taking the choices from others. If a woman wants to fuck in front of the camera for an ungodly sum of money it's her deal. If her partner makes her do it then I will call foul on that shit." That made her laugh.

"You've got a hero complex, no wonder why Juice chose you. That boy needs some saving. We should see about getting a cake from the bakery, just something simple no words just flowers." It was a good idea and I nodded.

"I'll head over, you finish this and see about securing us a ride. I know Juice and the boys are busy."She made a shooing gesture and I took off. I crossed the street to the bakery and saw Micah with a sign sitting at the corner. Her eyes met mine and I made a beeline, being sure to take money out of my pocket to give credence to the exchange.

"Ariel, darling dear, come to ask about the events that have transpired since we last spoke?" She asked in the beginnings of angel speak and it set my teeth on edge.

"Yes, is this the start of a war?" I handed one ten over to her and she gave me a vacant smile.

"No, mortals will not begin the war, they will finish it. This is the preparation of the Son's journey. The Catalyst will force the journey to begin, the events of last night and of months to come will give him the strength to commence and complete the journey. Remain faithful and true Ariel, lion of god; you were named such for a reason." I gave her another ten to keep the conversation going.

"Will the soldiers survive this sneak attack?" I could do angel speak too.

"Like the Son the army he leads will gain strength. That is all I have for you. If you wish to know more summon Sephariel, she will know." Suddenly she poofed and I looked around, glad of the nearly vacant street. I straightened myself up and went into the bakery quickly ordering three cakes, taking into account the crowd that was going to come for an Old Lady's funeral.

* * *

Later that night I sat in the clubhouse, not wanting to go home alone. The atmosphere of the clubhouse was interesting, not as dire as the previous night but somber. Sons from Tacoma and Portland were already here as well as smaller charters like Folsom and Montecito. Many of the Nomads were also here I ghosted my eyes over the group I notice the hard eyes of the Killer taking me in. He took the look for an invitation and stalked over.

To say I wasn't scared of Happy would have been a straight up lie, he's one of the scariest motherfuckers I've ever met, but to say I felt like he was a danger to me was another lie. That's not to say that there wasn't tension between us. I had one simple rule I'd been raised with "kill monsters, protect humans", Happy had no problem offing a human if they presented a problem to him or his family. In the back of my mind he was one of the monsters, a predator killing and maiming, but what got me hung up was the fact that it all had a purpose. He killed for a reason, a reason I could understand and that's where most of the tension came from. He made me question everything I knew and believed in. As he approached me he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down, looking at the crow I was sketching.

"He finally making you his Old Lady?" I nodded and he set down his beer. "I'll do your crow. You're pretty good but you can't do your own neck. I'll do it."

He was offering a truce, an end to hostilities and I didn't know if I could do it. Juice practically idolized the man but there was still the nagging voice in the back of my head. I knew every artist to tattoo my body and had even given myself quite a few of the tats. I had to trust them before I'd let them do it. Could I trust the Killer?

"What do you think of this?" I slid the paper over to him and he snorted.

"Looks like a textbook, I can do better." I looked and he was right it looked like a textbook drawing of a crow in flight, too dry, scientific. I needed something that looked more like Gemma's, Luann's but NOT Wendy's.

"You do Wendy's?" I asked and this got a slight upturning of his mouth, what probably passed for a smile, he saved his real smiles for his brothers.

"Do I look like a hack?" He rasped and the look in his eyes, the _human_ look, was what did it. I could trust the Killer, he was still human like us.

"Not a hack, never a hack. Once everything calms down let's do this." He nodded and picked up his brew again. We sat in silence before he was called into church with Juice, Tig and Chibs. My bet was retaliation and it made me feel a little sick, I knew they had to do it but I still wasn't used to that part of the life. They came out a few minutes later and Juice made a beeline for the bar and his laptop while the others went out. Once he was settled at the bar I went to him.

"Baby, you ok?" I asked as I stood at his side. He took a drag of his cigarette and I saw the indecision and guilt in his eyes.

"I can't tell you what's up baby, god damn it." He cursed and I sat next to him.

"You don't have to tell me anything, want me to do something?" I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"Go home, I don't want you around for whatever goes down here ok?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I can't be home alone; I need to be around people." I looked in his eyes and saw that he understood.

"Ok, I'll stick around here for a while but as soon as Clay doesn't need me anymore we're out." I nodded and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go to the storage room, make sure we have enough of everything for tomorrow, I'm sure Gemma would appreciate it." He nodded and I went back, grabbing a notepad and pen from the bar. It was busy work but it needed to be done.

We went home later and he was on me before the door was even closed. Last night he needed to drink into oblivion. Now he needed a show of life and what was better than the procreative act? I let him do whatever he needed to do and was exhausted for my efforts. It turned out to be what we both needed and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Anything was better than the highlight reel that had been going through my head all last night.

* * *

The next day I dressed in my nicest black slacks with a black button down and boots to complete the ensemble. I really didn't want to go but I owed it to Donna to show respect and owed it to my man to be there in the capacity as an Old Lady. I hated it, hated every second as I got hugs from the other Old Ladies and stood at Gemma's side like a damn ornament. Eventually things settled down and we could hear the sounds of Bikes coming down the road. They were here. I stood in the knot of people with Gemma and frantically looked for an escape. As the pallbearers brought the casket I found it and walked to a nearby stand of trees. It was a testament to my willpower that I didn't run.

I watched the procession from my location by the tree. I made sure to get Juice's eye so he knew where I was and he nodded. We had talked about how this was affecting me and as long as I was there that's what mattered to him. I watched as the ceremony progressed and Jax walked up to the casket, he didn't know it but he'd been marked. Micah had put her mark upon him and he was now in her care, poor bastard. I was watching everyone mourn in their own way, so engrossed in stopping my own misery that I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder I whirled around and caught myself face to face with my father. I didn't know why he was there or care as I threw my arms around him.

"Oh darlin' I'm so happy you're alive." I had started crying into his shoulder so I had to collect myself before I looked up.

"What?" I asked as I moved from his arms and wiped my eyes. He led me away so that we were walking in the cemetery.

"I was working a case in Oregon and stopped by a diner. A bunch of Sons of Anarchy fellas came in while I was eating and were talking about how they had a funeral to get to, an Old Lady had died. Knowing you and the trouble you get into and knowing you're with one of them I rushed down here. If it woulda been you I don't know what I would've done." I threaded my arm in his and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, the woman who died was a friend. They're dealing with it, we're dealing with it." He nodded and we sat at a bench.

"I want you to come home Ari, back with me. I know the demons aren't after you anymore and I need to keep you safe. I thought you'd be safe here." He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"I am home Daddy, I sacrificed a lot to be here and I can't leave. I have a man who loves me, a surrogate mother and a community that supports me. I can't leave." I looked into his eyes and saw that they were misting up.

"It was worth a shot. I miss my little girl." I hugged him and he hugged me back fiercely.

"I miss you too Daddy and I promise to visit if I can. Are you gonna stay? I have a couch if you want to." He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I suppose I could stay the night, be sure your man treats you good. You know I love you with all my heart don'tcha?" I nodded and hugged him tight.

We stayed seated for a while longer before the mourners started to pour out. Juice moved out and was obviously looking for me. I waved in his direction and saw the look of relief when he saw me. He walked over and pulled me into his arms, kissing me for all I was worth. Eventually he let me go and looked at my Dad.

"What are you doing here Mr. Singer?" So blunt, looked like I was rubbing off on him.

"Worried about my daughter. If anything happens to her you better find a way to let me know, got that?" He asked, getting as menacing as he was able.

"Yes sir." He nodded and the three of us left the cemetery, Juice on his bike, me in Stevie and Dad in his Charger, the Charger that always found its way to TM. As soon as I looked at it and raised my eyebrows my father gave me a smile.

"You think I wouldn't have someone watching out for ya?" I smiled and shook my head, no I knew he had his sources.

We met up again at the apartment and caught up on everything that had been happening the last few months. Once that was done I sat back and watched as Juice and Dad poked fun at each other and swapped stories. They were acting like old pals and it made me smile and laugh to myself. At one point I'd hoped that they'd like each other in time. It looked like my hopes had been fulfilled. Now if Juice could just clear the hurdle that was Dean we'd be set.

**Author's Note: **That's it, _A New Life _ is complete. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have a oneshot ready to publish. I don't know why but my muse has set me on this path lately and Ari is inhabiting my head. I hope you enjoy more to come and I promise there are sequels in the making. Again thank you all.


End file.
